Vampire Kisses: Dark White Knight
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Emily Payne, your average goth girl, is going to live with her dad. However, she comes upon an awesome goth kid: one with white hair and green and blue eyes. Will Jagger Maxwell ever reveal his secret and turn Emily and be with her for all eternity?
1. xxChapter 01xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **I finished the fifth _Vampire Kisses_ book some time ago and ever since then I've been wanting to write a _Vampire Kisses_ fanfic. Plus, I now have this thing for Jagger now. I think it's because he's lonely (well, _I_ think he's lonely...^.^). So anyway, it's got a bit of a slow start, but it'll get better (I hope). Right then, enjoy! R&R please! Thank you very much! **-Michele**

* * *

**~x~x~Chapter 01~x~x~**

The downtown city bus was taking me to go live with my dad. I had to admit, though, I was really excited. My dad was amazing. He could shred on a guitar, had great taste in music _and_ fashion (I know; incredible, right?), and make a mean green bean-tuna casserole. And the best part was, he accepted me for who I was.

Dressed in a clad of black leather and thigh-high leather combat boots with a four-inch thick heel, my eyes coated in thick black eyeliner and heavy purple eye shadow, my dad loved who I was. He loved my sense of style and music, my behavior, the people I hung out with. Probably because they were all his traits as well. Little ol' goth me had an amazing goth dad. That's most likely why Mom left him while she was still pregnant with me, praying I wouldn't turn out to be just like him. Obviously, she was wrong.

The dark clouds loomed over Downtown, making the night even darker than usual, which made me smile. I pulled my black Emily the Strange hoodie with the little red cat ears over my Scene-cut hair, gathered my Slipknot tote bag and large, black duffle bag which I pierced with safety pins and chains, and grabbed the shiny, silver pole to lift myself up. My stop was arriving.

By the time I had stepped off the bus, it had already begun to drizzle lightly. I started for the bus stop bench to wait for my dad when all of a sudden I heard: "Emmy! Over here!"

I turned around and saw my father—long black hair tied back in a ponytail, Disturbed skin-tight band tee, black skinny jeans with a million stud belts hanging from his hips including one bullet belt, and combat boots—waving at me outside of his black Mini Cooper with the British flag on the roof. I smiled widely and ran over to him as fast as I could. It had been a while since I'd seen my dad and I couldn't wait to give him a big, Gothic hug.

"Hey Emmy," Dad said to me while he smiled widely, exposing two vampire fangs where his canines belonged. I stared wide-eyed at them.

"Whoa! When'd you get those?" I asked with excitement, pointing to his teeth.

"A while back. They look real?" he asked, making a scary sneer. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Heck yes! I want some!"

"We'll talk about," he promised. "Now get inside. Let's get home,"

Home. A place I'd been longing to call in quite some time.

**xXx**

I stepped into Dad's two-bedroom apartment complex. Dim lights lit the room, but it was enough to see the stellar things he had inside. A killer Red Finish Jay Turser JT-XG2 double-neck sat in one corner next to a couple of tall speakers. A Phillips 46" widescreen TV was mounted on the wall next to the front door where an Xbox 360 sat with a tower of videogames and a couple of Guitar Hero guitar controllers standing up next to the Xbox system. Posters of Jimi Hendrix, Metallica, Slipknot, and about a jillion other hard-core rock stars crowded every wall in the entire room, even in the kitchen.

"Happy to be home, Emmy?" Dad asked as he threw his car keys in a small tie-dyed glass key bowl on an end table next to the door. I turned back and smiled at him.

"Dude, I couldn't be happier." Dad grinned and motioned me to follow him to another room.

"This is your room, Em," he said as he opened the door to another room. I noticed a black vampire bat plaque with the words "Beware when entering my cave" was glued to my door. I smiled widely; I loved my room already, and I hadn't even seen the inside!! However, my jaw dropped when I opened the door and saw the beautiful darkness of my new bedroom.

A full-sized bed was cast off in one corner of the room where a Nightmare Before Christmas bedspread covered it and a Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock sat on the nightstand next to it. A desk with an Edward Scissorhands lamp was placed on the opposite side of the room where a decent-sized walk-in closet was. A black beanbag chair was placed by the wall next to my door with an empty dark-wood bookshelf painted black sat next to it, waiting to be cluttered with Shojo Beat magazines and Hello Batty knick-knacks. I was absolutely in love with my room.

I turned around and hugged my dad tightly around the middle, practically squeezing the living dead out of him.

"Like it I presume?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Heck yes! Are you kidding? This is, like, my _dream_ room! Mom would have never let me decorate my room like this," I said. I walked inside, walking to my Nightmare Before Christmas-covered bed, running my hand over the bedspread. "This is so freakin' cool, Dad," I added.

"I wanted you to feel like you belong," he admitted, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his skinny jeans and following me inside. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Dad, I feel like I belong just by being in this city. Do you know how many Goths roam around here?"

"Including you and me? A million bajillion, but that's only an estimate," Dad laughed. I smiled at him. How cool a dad did I have? I couldn't believe he had married someone like my _mom_, the queen of white lace and satin and not to mention, _etiquette_. Blech. I remember a year where she forced me to attend some stupid etiquette class when I was eight; the year I was also reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ for the umpteenth time and madly in love with Tim Burton's character of Edward Scissorhands, played by the amazingly gorgeous Johnny Depp himself.

"Well, I made some of my brilliant green bean-tuna casserole for a welcome dinner. I know how much you love them," Dad said, standing up from my bed. I jumped up and down excitedly and clapped my hands like a little five-year-old.

"Are you kidding? Those are only the _best_ things in the world!" I cried, sucking up to him incredibly. Dad chuckled, ruffled my hair and walked out of the room.

"I'll set the table. I'll be ready in five," he said.

"As will I," I replied back as he walked down the small hall and to the kitchen. I looked at everything in my room once again. I examined each and every detail on my Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock, Edward Scissorhands lamp, and even my black bean bag chair beside my door. And then, suddenly, something had caught my eye from outside the window.

I peered out the window and saw that hanging from a tree branch was a bat. And if I was correct, that wasn't just any bat. It was a vampire bat. And it was looking straight back at me with peculiar colored eyes: one blue, one green. Then suddenly, it spread out its wings and flew away.

I stood there staring at my window a couple minutes after the bat had left. What was a bat doing in Downtown? I looked at myself in the reflection in the window, seeing my shiny red lipstick-coated lips form into a smile. I was beginning to feel even more excited about me living here, especially since I had a brand new friend.


	2. xxChapter 02xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Well, I'm back with my second chapter. I hope you liked the first one. I told you it went kind of slow. So does this chapter, but I do do a lot of describing Emily's appearance. And for all of you who read _Vampire Kisses_, some very familiar spots will be coming out in this. Enjoy.

* * *

**~x~x~Chapter 02~x~x~**

I walked out of my new bedroom and over to the kitchen, where Dad was serving green bean-tuna casserole. It actually may sound a bit gross, but if you tried it…oh you'd love it! Dad adds something in it that makes the taste explode in your mouth and I have yet to try and figure it out, since he won't tell me.

He placed two paper plates on a small, wooden, square table underneath a dim ceiling lamp that hung quite low on its golden chain. I pulled out a matching wooden chair and sat down on the black satin seat cushion. Excitedly, I picked up my knife and fork and dug in.

"Whoa, slow down, kid," he said as he saw me chow down. It had been so long since I'd had my favorite dinner, so he couldn't blame me for shoving it all in my mouth. "There is more, you know,"

"Good," I said with my mouth stuffed. Dad rolled his eyes and brought two tall, colored, plastic cups filled with Diet Coke. I took a quick drink to wash down the casserole and continued my stuffing.

"I took the night off tonight to be with you on your first day here, but I do have to go back to the bar tomorrow," Dad informed as he sat down in the chair adjacent from mine. I stopped eating, finished chewing, and looked up at him. I had forgotten my dad tended at a bar somewhere further into Downtown. It wasn't that far from his apartment, but he still drove the Mini down there. "I'm also performing that night as well. The band and I are playing at some stellar club called the Coffin Club. Supposed to be a hit spot for Goths,"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled slightly. A Goth hang-out? Not that that was hard to believe, with all of the Goths that roam around here in Downtown, but I was very interested in this "Coffin Club".

"Can I go?" I asked quickly as Dad opened his mouth to speak. He chuckled.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to go, but since you asked, yeah, of course. Besides, it'll be your first time watching me perform," he said, grinning, showing off his awesome vamp fangs.

"Sweet. Oh and you said we'd talk about the fangs, remember?" I said, elbowing him softly in the rib. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"You sure did,"

"Okay, well, I'll schedule an appointment with Ray. Should I ask your mother about this?"

I stared at him like he had just asked me if my favorite color was black.

"What do you think, Dad?" I asked, crossing my arms and cocking my head to the side. Dad laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. It was a joke. Besides, you're living with me now. I'm in charge of you. How does Sunday sound for the appointment?" he asked.

I tapped my chin with a thoughtful expression. Knowing today was Tuesday, there was no way I could wait five more days. I really wanted them now, despite the fact that I sounded like a complete brat. "You think you can get me in sooner?"

"I can try,"

"Sweet. The sooner the merrier, right?"

Dad chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so,"

**xXx**

Dad was combing his long black hair and tying it back with a hair tie for work. He was dressed today in a _Dark Knight_ Joker t-shirt, pinstriped skinny jeans, and all-black low-top Converse. With fingernails painted black and his eyes coated in charcoal black eyeliner, he was ready to rock. Of course, he had to bartend first.

"Okay, so I'll be back around ten to pick you up. I can't let you go in the bar, even if you are my daughter. Sorry kiddo, no Bloody Mary's for you," he joked. I snapped my fingers in disappointment.

"Darn!" I cried jokingly. We both laughed, then kissed my head. He grabbed his black leather motorcycle jacket and car keys out of the tie-dyed glass bowl and headed out for the door.

"Bye Dad!" I waved.

"Bye Emmy. See you in a few hours." And then he closed the door.

I wandered back to my room and wondered about this Coffin Club. I was really excited. I had never been to a Goth club before. Maybe it was filled with vampires! How I wished. How I wished I could actually _meet_ and vampire and fall in love with one! How romantic would _that _be?

I belly-flopped onto my Nightmare Before Christmas bedspread and reached for my Slipknot tote by my pillows. I pulled out an Emily the Strange notebook and began drawing my dream vampire. Tall, muscular, handsome face with handsome eyes and a sexy smile with sexy fangs. I sighed and looked out my windows. Dad had promised to take me shopping this weekend to help decorate my room. He said he'd take me to Hot Gothics, a store especially for Goths like him and me.

I rolled onto my back, my blonde Scene hair with a dyed-black undertone and dyed-black roots flopping all over the place. I was so happy to be living with my father. He was the coolest person in the world, and now I got to see him 24/7. Before, it was probably twice a year or so, or sometimes not even a day when I'd get to see him. My mom had issues with him and she didn't want me to get influenced by "a low-life druggie" like Dad. First of all, my dad is _not_ a low-life. He has a very successful job as a bartender and a very promising career as a hard-rocking musician. Second, the druggie part is only half-true. My dad _used_ to do drugs. It's upsetting, I know, but he's stopped now. He wanted me to come live with him, and he knew that even I didn't like the drugs, so he tried his hardest to quit. And he did! And he felt good about it. Now he's about three months clean, and I'm very proud of him.

After spending about ten minutes just thinking about my clean dad, I decided to plan my outfit for the club, despite the fact that I still had four hours left. My dad doesn't work four hours at the bar; no that would be silly. He's just getting off early to perform at the Coffin Club.

I walked over to my closet. I had unpacked everything last night, so all of my clothes were hanging in my closet, my Hello Batty knick-knacks stashed on my bookshelf with a couple of Shojo Beat magazines. I rummaged through my closet of blacks, dark purples, blood reds, and neons. I wanted to look hot for the club. Hey, a girl's gotta have her priorities. And she's gotta dressed prepared. I mean, what if I met a really hot Goth guy there and I was looking like a complete mess? Not swell. So I took out my super-sexy black, leather strapless mini-dress with the zipper down the front. I found my black stud-belts and threw them on my bed. I would be adding those later. I picked up my thigh-high tie-up leather elevator boots on the ground in the back of my closet as well and threw them, too, on my bed. I would _definitely_ be using those hot things. Walking over to a vanity table (painted black, of course) by my bed, I looked through my jewelry box and picked out my earrings for the holes that already didn't have anything in them. In my ears already were silver bars, purple checkered tapers, and a small silver hoop pierced at the top of my ear just above the bar. I picked out another pair of small silver hoops to put in the other holes in my cartilage. After picking out my earrings, I picked out my thick black bangles for one arm and an arm-warmer with safety pins and rings for the other.

With my outfit perfected, I decided to jump into the shower. Showering would waste some time, and I would make it an exceptionally long one to waste even more time. As I undressed myself, exposing all of my tattoos that Mom absolutely went ballistic over, I hopped into the shower, turned on the hot water, and washed myself, scrubbing the mint-scented shampoo in my Scene hair. By the time I was finished, I had used up one hour.

One hour down, three more to go.

I walked back to my room, my towel wrapped around my body when I saw movement outside my window. I looked even harder and saw that my new friend had returned, its green and blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.


	3. xxChapter 03xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Ahhh, okay so we have another chapter for _Dark White Knight_. Hooray! I just realized, this is the only fanfic that I write A/N's on. Hmm...those other fanfics must be very lonely. D: Poor them. Ahh! Gerard Way is oober hot! Hooray! Hooray for his smexyness! *Sssssssss.....* Yeah, definitely some hot stuff there. I can fry an egg on him! LOLs! Okay. Enjoy! If it's still going slow, then I'm really sorry. Things will start picking up when they get to the Coffin Club. Tee hee LOLs. I'm sorry for the slowness. I have so many other fanfics going on in my mind. Aggggh! I might explode! Okay, well, I should end it here. Enjoy (again!)! Don't forget to R&R! Well, R (the second R--review). **-Michele**

**PS: **I'm sorry it's kinda short! Waaah! I should not be proud of this chapter! There is no possible way that you can enjoy it now with its many flaws!!! D': Waaaaaaah...................Okay, bye again!

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 03~x~x~**

My new friend just stared at me, and I stared back. It felt so strange, staring at a bat with admiration, but I'd never seen a bat in person before, here was one hanging outside my window. I smiled at it, then realized I was still in a towel. I rushed to my closet and searched for pajamas to wear until Dad came home to take me to the club. Finally finding a black spaghetti-strap and black flannel pajama pants, I quickly dressed and went to hang my towel, but when I came back, the green and blue-eyed bat was gone.

My mood totally dropped as I saw the branch outside empty of a bat. I was so in love with that cute little guy, my new friend here in Downtown. I wanted to hug it so tightly—but not too tightly because then that would squeeze all of its vampire-bat guts out, and that would not be pretty, let me tell you.

I still had a couple hours left. While I waited for my hair to dry so I could straighten it for the club, I decided to play Dad's Guitar Hero. I rocked at Guitar Hero. But my dad seriously needed an upgrade. He only had up to Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. Seriously Dad; everybody knows that the latest Guitar Hero is World Tour. Geez.

I turned on the Xbox after turning on the mounted flat screen, and grabbed one of the black, wireless, Les Paul's that were standing up next to the game system. I chose the band "Eggs" while rolling my eyes. My dad would make a band named "Eggs", only because he thinks eggs are the most delicious things in the entire universe. I saw that my character was already Izzy Sparks in his neon peacock costume. I went ahead and selected that and then came to the stages. Dad had already beaten the game on Expert, so I just scrolled to the last setting and chose the song, _Raining Blood_ by Slayer. Cake. I scored the song with ninety-seven percent and then moved on to another song—_3's and 7's_ by Queens of the Stone Age.

After playing about seven more songs on Expert, my hair was starting to dry out. I saved the game and turned off the Xbox 360, then walking to the bathroom Dad and I shared where I kept my hair-straightener. How much time had I wasted? I hoped enough so that by the time I was done straightening my long, Scene hair and adding just enough volume to raise it up, it would be time to dress into my club clothes and put on my make-up so that by the time I was finished, my dad would be unlocking the door.

Because I have so much hair, it usually takes a very long time to straighten, and then another twenty minutes or so just to get it to the right volume. So because I had so much time, it would be excellent to perfect my hair for the Coffin Club.

When I finally finished, I walked back to my room and looked at my Nightmare Before Christmas clock. Forty-five minutes to go! Score! I undressed out of my pajamas and got into my sexy leather mini-dress, zipping it up in the front. Then, I added my black stud belts, tying them around my waist. I pulled on my thigh-high lace-up elevator boots, lacing them up all the way to my thighs. I walked over to my vanity table next, checking myself in the mirror. I fluffed my hair and then began to work on my make-up. I outlined my eyes in thick black eyeliner and coated my eyelashes with black lengthening mascara. I coated my eyelids with smoky black eye shadow and added a thin line of blood red eye shadow just above my black eyeliner on my lids. Before putting on lipstick, I quickly brushed my teeth and then came back to my bedroom, sitting back down at my vanity. I took out my blood red lipstick tube and painted lips, then going over them with a shiny red gloss. I checked myself in the mirror again. Wow, did I look awesome or what—not to sound self-absorbed or anything. I added last minute things like my thick black bangles and arm-warmer, and also last-minute touches to my make-up. Taking one last look at myself in my mirror and nodding with satisfaction, I stood and grabbed my Emily the Strange jacket with the red cat ears on the hood. I grabbed a large black leather handbag with the bleeding heart on the front from my closet, stuffed all of my going-out necessities into it, then slung it over my shoulder. Finally, I walked out of my bedroom, taking one last look out my window to see if my new friend was there. The branch was empty, so I walked out into the family room/kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, took out my black iPod Video and listened to My Chemical Romance on full blast, waiting for my dad to come home, which would be soon.

About halfway into _Famous Last Words_, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped and looked behind me; Dad was standing with a grin on his face.

I took out my earplugs. "Hey Dad," I said.

"_Famous Last Words._ Good song," he replied. "Wow, don't you look like your dressed to go out moshing." He looked at my outfit.

"Hey, what if I meet a hot Goth guy there?" I said, shrugging.

"A _guy_? Just make sure I don't catch you making out with him or—You know what. Maybe we should have a talk before we leave,"

Oh no. The _talk_. Oh my God, he was being such a _dad_!

"Dad, it's okay. I'm not dumb enough to get myself knocked up, I promise. You can trust me with guys," I said responsibly.

"I may be able to trust you, but I may not be able to trust _him_. If you meet a guy, make sure I meet him as well. If my daughter's going to have a boyfriend, then I've got to make sure he's suitable,"

So my dad would let me get vampire fangs that might cost around six hundred dollars or so, depending on the type, but he's skeptical about letting me have a boyfriend? Yeah, he's such a dad.

"Dad, if I were to meet a guy, I'm sure he would be thrilled to meet you, even it meeting you means having a _talk_ with him," I said. Dad looked at me for a long time, then sighed.

"Okay then. Help me load up the Mini with my stuff, yeah?" he asked, nodding his head over to his guitar and speakers. I got up from the couch, turned off my iPod and stuffed it in my bag, and then walked over to his kick-ass Jay Turser JT-XG2 double-neck. He grabbed the guitar while I grabbed the speakers and we walked down to the Mini. Dad went back up to lock the door quickly and then ran back down. I smoothed out my dress across my lap and held my bag tightly. I was so excited! I was finally going to a Goth club! And I was also going to go see my father perform! My father—a rock star!

Coffin Club…here comes Emily Payne!


	4. xxChapter 04xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **I just finished writing the chapter--_phew_. I hope you like it. Wow, this was a suckish A/N. R&R please. Tankies. **-Michele**

**PS: **Dude, Prince Nuada is amazingly gorgeous. I want to write a Hellboy fanfic very much. I think I shall, since I finally saw the first movie today. Now I have more knowledge of Hellboy. Muaw haw haw. Oh yeah, and Blackheart from _Ghost Rider_. Oh yesh. Smexy beast much. Yes, I have a thing for evil characters (as you can probably see...I am writing a friggin' fanfic about Jagger Maxwell!!!). Be expecting a Ghost Rider fanfic very soon. There shall be vampires. Yesssssssssss.....vampries.........................................^______________________^

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 04~x~x~**

I gaped when I looked out the window. Dad was driving down a thin road with a long line of Goths waiting to get into a dark building. I smiled widely. This was Goth paradise! Goths from black-haired wannabe vamps to tie-dyed Mohawks with double zero sized plugs stood in the longest line imaginable. It was as if every Goth in Downtown was waiting in that line.

"Dad, that line goes on forever!" I exclaimed as he searched for a parking place.

"Yeah, but I'm playing in the band. I've got a VIP pass to get in without waiting," he replied.

"So, does that mean I get to go in with you?"

"Nope. You get to wait in line. Lucky you, huh?"

I dropped my jaw. "What?! Please tell me you're kidding,"

Dad laughed. "Okay. Yeah, I'm joking,"

I sighed with relief. It would be Christmas by the time I got into the Coffin Club.

Dad parked the Mini outside the Coffin Club where a rusty-brown van was parked just adjacent to us. A couple of guys were outside smoking a couple of cigarettes. When they saw my dad's British Mini Cooper, they walked over to us.

"'Bout time, Blayke! I was beginning to think you were gonna bail on us," said one guy with black Scene hair and blood red streaks through his bangs. He was really good looking too. He didn't look a day over twenty-five, with his dark green eyes and fit figure, which was dressed in super-skinny jeans, a plain white skin-tight t-shirt, and red and black Vans. Though his eyes were coated in thick eyeliner, he looked more Punk than Goth. But the second guy looked much more dark.

He followed the Punker to my dad's car. He looked to be a bit older than the first guy—maybe just entering his thirties or so, or maybe his mid-thirties (like my dad). His hair was long—much longer than my dad's—and dyed silvery white. He was tall with a very pale complexion, almost like a vampire, with bloodshot eyes coated with thick black eyeliner as well. He was dressed in a black-on-black ensemble: Black tunic, black pants, black combat boots, and even a black trench coat with bundles of safety pins. From the ends of his sleeves, I could see poking out were leather arm-warmers with spikes all over them. And like my dad, the guy had vampire fangs.

"I told you had to work my shift at the bar," my dad replied, getting out of his car. I stayed put, waiting for my dad to okay me to come out of the car. Not that I thought the guys were dangerous or anything—they were just like me!

The white-haired vampire guy glanced over at me with his bloodshot eyes. "Who's the girl?" he asked in a low, deep voice.

My dad looked back at me with a wide smile. "Oh, this is my daughter, Emily. I told you she was coming to live with me, right?"

"Oh yeah! The teenage Goth girl who looks up to her daddy as a role model!" the Punker exclaimed, tossing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Yeah," my dad said, rolling his eyes at his druggie friend. "Well, Emily, come out and meet part of the band. By the way, where's Rage?"

Stellar name.

"He's inside, setting up the drum set," White-haired vampire replied. Dad shrugged. I climbed out of the Mini and went to stand next to my dad. Even in my elevator boots, he still towered over me. It's probably because I'm really short. I get my height from my mom. She's about five-foot-three, five-foot-four…I don't know. But I know I just barely got up to five-foot-_two_.

"Whoa, look at you!" Punker cried, checking me out, which was extremely awkward (despite his hotness) because he was my _dad's_ friend, and not my own.

"Jake, back off. She's my _kid_," my dad said sternly, acting fatherly again. "Em, this is Jake Winestone and Lucian Torrent," he introduced, pointing to Punker first, and then White-Haired Vampire. "Jake plays bass and vocals, and Lucian plays rhythm guitar. Guys, meet Emily. She's _sixteen_." He looked hard at Jake, who looked back at him like he didn't know what the look was for. "Anyway, she's never seen me perform, or been to the Coffin Club,"

"Whoa, well, I'll tell you now; that place is totally whack. But I swear, it rocks," Jake said. Lucian tapped his cigarette and took a whiff, then exhaled all of his smoke.

"Yeah, kids really dig it. I'm sure you will too," he said in that low, deep voice, exposing his stellar vamp fangs.

"I'm really excited. I've never been to a club like this before, since they didn't have any where my mom lives," I said, glancing back at the dark building that was the Coffin Club.

"No kidding? Where'd you come from?" asked Jake.

"Some Susie-Q town with a bunch of whitebreads that don't like getting their hands dirty," I claimed. Jake burst into a hysterical laughter while Lucian flicked his cigarette behind him. Dad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dude, you're daughter is amazing!" Jake managed to say when his laughter subdued. I smiled and looked up at my dad, who chuckled.

"Let's get the crap set up inside so we can start," Lucian suggested and started for the rusty van.

"Dude, hope you like the show. I'll be expecting to see you moshing to our music, since you're your daddy's kid," Jake called as he too started for the van. I nodded and turned to my dad.

"You're friends seem nice," I said. Dad laughed.

"Yeah, wait until you see them _after _the show," he said and clapped a hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the trunk of the Mini. "I'll get the guitar, you get the speakers, got it?"

I nodded. "Sure." He unlocked the trunk with his key, then went back around to the back seat to get his beloved double-neck guitar. I slung my bag over my shoulder, then reached for the two speakers. They were fairly small, so they weren't that heavy, but I definitely would not want to be climbing a mountain with them in my hands.

After we had locked up everything, my dad led me through a back door to the club. My first time here and I don't even have to use the front door.

Inside was amazing, absolutely amazing. I felt as if I had just died and gone to Goth heaven.

The inside was even darker than the outside, with some luminescent lights along the walls. Hanging from the ceilings were mannequins dressed in totally rad Goth clothing. A bar was built towards the back of the club, where a stage was set up just adjacent to it. I saw that Jake and Lucian were already tuning their instruments, with another guy—dressed in a dark t-shirt with spikey blonde hair, some of the spikes dyed green—sitting behind a drum set, tapping the drums lightly so the others could tune. I couldn't tell from where I was standing, but it looked like Rage's thickly black outlined eyes were crying blood tears. Fake blood tears, of course, but blood tears nonetheless.

"Come on, this way," Dad said as he led me through crowds of chatting and drinking Goths. I felt so welcome, like I belonged. Goths—guys and girls alike—looked at me and smiled, and even checked me out. A couple of Goth guys whistled when I walked by (thanking God that my dad was too busy trying to get through to hear it), knowing that the sexy mini dress idea was brill.

My dad climbed on stage when we arrived.

"Hey Rage. This is Emily, my daughter. Emily, Rage," Dad introduced when he set his guitar on a stand and took the speakers from me, plugging them in. I saw that Rage's eyes were crying fake blood tears. He grinned at me, which was amazingly sexy, if I may say so myself. He was incredibly young, too. Probably the youngest in the group.

"Welcome to the Coffin Club," Rage greeted. I smiled back shyly, afraid that I may be blushing underneath my make-up. But Rage went back to practicing.

When Dad plugged in his guitar, he turned to me. "Don't get lost, okay? It's going to be a crazy night and packed. Have fun, mosh, and don't let me catch you with any guys, got it?" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Fatherly much, again?

"Alright Dad. Rock out, yeah?" He smiled at me and kissed my head.

"Hell yeah,"


	5. xxChapter 05xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Well, tis the chapter you all have been waiting for. Although, I'm sorry to say it's shorter than the others. It's two pages on a word doc rather than the usually two in-a-half or three. D: Michele sad. Oh well. I hope you enjoy! More will be coming soon, just maybe not today. dx **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 05~x~x~**

The concert was so unbelievably awesome. I was having such a great time, my dad and his pals were rocking their hearts out, and I was making so many new friends! I danced with so many other Goths—both guys and girls. A lot of the guys were pretty hot, and the girls really pretty.

It wasn't until Dad's third song and my fifth refill of Virgin Bloody Marys that I really need to use the little Goth girl's room. I backed away from my dancing group, promising I'd be right back, and searched the crowded club for the restrooms.

Maybe crowded was too weak a word. Let's try filled past the maximum capacity of people inside the club.

So it was really hard to find the bathrooms, and it didn't help that the place was dark either. I wandered aimlessly by the walls, feeling them for doorknobs. My hand rested on one and I twisted it, throwing it open.

It wasn't the bathrooms, I could tell you that. I was back outside in the VIP parking lot, Dad's Mini and Jake's, Lucian's, and Rage's rusty van. I groaned and twisted the doorknob of the closed door. It would not budge.

Crap! It was locked! I walked over to the front of the club, wondering if I could get back in through there. I gulped.

The Goth line was even _longer_ than before. It would be next _year _before they got into the club. I stomped my elevator boot foot with agitation and hurried back to the back door. I knocked, banged, and even kicked the black metal door, but no such use came of it. I narrowed my neatly-plucked eyebrows over my thickly eyeliner-clad eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled while banging on the door again. "Hey! Let me in! I'm locked out!"

Nobody came. I groaned loudly and kicked the door with my boot again, only this time much harder that I think the whole club shook. My toe burst into pain as I cried out in agony.

Suddenly, a big beefy man with pale white skin, slick black hair and piercing green eyes dressed in black baggy clothes stomped over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted angrily. His green eyes, outlined in thick black eyeliner, glared down at me. I gulped.

"Um, hi. I'm sorta locked out of the club. Could you unlock the door and let me in? I really need to use the toilet, like, pronto," I explained in an innocent voice, looking up at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Lemme see your hand," the guy said. I looked at him strangely. He rolled his eyes. "Give me your hand!"

He violently grabbed my wrist and tugged it up to him. I swear I thought he'd tear my arm off. Then, he let it fall back to my side. I rubbed it with pain.

"Sorry. No stamp, no club," he said, and turned his back on me.

"What? What stamp?"

"Wow, you really just blew it for yourself," Beefy chuckled. I glared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I snapped. Beefy quit chuckling and rolled his eyes.

"To get into the club, you need a stamp." He pushed a beefy finger down on the back of his beefy hand.

"But I didn't get a stamp when I first went in!" I exclaimed. Beefy looked at me strangely.

"Are you telling me you _snuck in_?"

"No! I went in through there with my dad!" I pointed to the back door. "He and his band are playing right this very minute,"

Beefy stared at me for a long time, and then burst out into a bellowed laughter. "Good one, kid!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm telling the truth! My father is Blayke Payne, lead vocals and guitar of VWN,"

Beefy stopped laughing again and looked at me as if I were stupid. "You're trying to tell me that you're 'father' is supposedly Blayke Payne of Vampires Walk Naked?" I nodded my head. He shook his. "Get lost, kid. I have no time to be wasting with you." And with that, he turned his back to me again and walked back to the front of the club, taking on his bouncer duty.

"Romeo!" called a voice from behind me. Beefy and I immediately turned around. A figure was appearing out from the shadows of the alley behind the parking lot. "You aren't going to let one of my dates inside the club?"

_Dates?_

I looked back at Romeo, who stared at me wide-eyed.

"You're with him? Why didn't you just say so?" he said and dug into his pocket and pulled out a stamp pad with a stamp on top of it. He took my wrist again, gently this time, and stamped my hand. A neon purple bat stamp marked the back of my hand.

Beefy (who's name I guess was actually Romeo) looked back into the shadows. "Sorry, I didn't know,"

"It's fine. Later Romeo," the voice from the shadows said, dismissing Romeo. Romeo stuffed the stamp and the pad back into his baggy pockets and went back to his bouncer post.

I turned my head sharply back to the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed. I heard a low chuckle echo from the shadows. "Well, aren't you going to show me who you are?"

"Of course," he said.

And then, a boy around my age with pale-white skin and thin figure walked out, dressed in baggy black pants with missile belts hanging from his hips and a black Guns 'N Roses band tee, his hair snow white with the ends dipped in blood red. But that wasn't why I was gaping at him. No, I was gaping at him because when I looked at his face, there was one green eye, and one blue one, smiling back at me.

"I'm Jagger, Jagger Maxwell,"


	6. xxChapter 06xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Finally! So I've got chapter six ready for you guys! By the way, this chapter as a bit of sensuality in it. So, beware! LOL! Hope you enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 06~x~x~**

I stared at this boy who called himself Jagger Maxwell. This was crazy, absolutely crazy.

The boy hot. H-O-T. But his _eyes_, they were the same color as my new batty friend! How was that possible? Was it sheer coincidence? Did vampire bats normally have different colored eyes like those, and this guy just so happened to get bat-eyes?

No, Jagger's were human eyes. The bat's were bat eyes. I wondered if green and blue were common colors for bat-eyes, since I had never seen a bat in person.

But I had seen them in books, magazines, and the internet. Oh, and not to mention T.V. And they were not normally different colors, especially green and blue.

But this…this was _way_ too creepy, even for me, the goddess of horror films.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, walking towards me. I couldn't help but step back from the beautiful boy. He stopped. A pewter skeleton earring dangled from one of his ears.

"I—I…" I stammered pathetically. I wanted to run, I really did. But something wouldn't let me. Another part of me wanted to tell Jagger that I had seen a vampire bat with those exact colored eyes, but I didn't.

"Yes?" He took another step forward, and this time, I didn't step back.

"You…You look…"

"Familiar?"

I gulped and nodded.

A breeze blew past my bare shoulders and thighs and I shuddered. The sexy mini dress was a brill idea for the inside, but I really wished I had my Emily the Strange jacket while being out here. But, then again, it's not like I had _planned_ to come back out to the parking lot and be locked out from the club.

"You're cold," he noted.

I said nothing.

"I'll take you back inside," he offered, extending a pale hand with black-painted nails.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked, wondering if he knew anything about the bat.

"I just have one of those faces," he said calmly. No hesitation. He was good at acting.

"No, you don't," I argued. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"Do you want to get back in or not?" he asked, slightly irritated. His voice had an edge, a sharp edge, and my conscience was telling me not to make him angry. He seemed like the kind of person I would not want to be around when he got pissed off.

"I'm sorry," I said. "And yeah, I need to get back inside. My dad is going to freak when he sees that I'm not in there moshing,"

Jagger chuckled, and it was surprisingly very melodic from the edgy voice I had just heard.

"Your dad is Blayke Payne of VWN?"

I nodded. "Hard to believe?"

Jagger eyed me up and down and shook his head. He looked back into my eyes and grinned. "Not at all."

I smiled for the first time looking at him. His eyes were beautiful. One a deep ocean blue that I could swim in forever, the other a soft grassy green. His blood red-tipped hair hung in his face, but not too much to hide his luscious eyes. His lips, so pale, yet so healthy, were stretched into a sexy grin. I almost expected to see vampire fangs grow out from underneath them, like my dream vampire. He was tall, much taller than I was, even in my elevator boots, with a thin yet strong figure.

Suddenly, a soft-skinned hand lay upon my shoulder and smoothed my arm.

"Your skin is so cold," Jagger said softly, cocking his head to the side. "But that outfit is amazing," His voice transited from gentle, to mysterious and sly, "especially on a beautiful girl like you."

How amazing that sounded, yet so uncomfortable. I shrugged off his hand.

"You don't know me," I said.

"But I could, if you'd let me,"

His arms were now wrapped around my waist as we were now inches apart, my bust crushing into his chest. His hands were resting on the edge of my backside. My arms just hung at my side as he held me tightly, not even breathing on me. His eyes were narrowed sultrily, an eager grin prancing along his lips.

"Nice tattoo," he whispered, looking down at the black heart on my chest with the vines cascading from it, trailing down along my breasts. He took one of his hands and fingered one of the vines. My heart pounded like mad and my blood rushed through my veins with adrenaline, but the heaving of my chest was steady, as if he weren't doing anything unusual.

His finger reached the edge of the top of my dress, resting on my cleavage. He chuckled and then looked back into my eyes. "Continues, does it?"

"Yes," I breathed. My heart pounded even harder, my blood rushed even faster. His hand ran down my breast, down my leather-clad body, until it returned to its place on my backside.

"So beautiful," he whispered and his face became inches—no _centimeters_—from mine. I had no idea what would come next. Would he kiss me? He lips were maybe a millimeter apart from my own. I sucked in my breath.

And then he _did_ kiss me, long, passionately, gentle. And then it turned into something fiercer, wild, yet totally in control. His lips moved so fast, I don't know how mine could keep up. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck for support, afraid that he might push me off because he was kissing so hard. I could feel a tongue slide into my mouth, waiting for mine to extend and feel it back. I could feel his hands slide down and grasp my bottom, caressing it gently, giving it a slight squeeze.

Then, I was pushed against a wall. I wasn't sure where, since my eyes were closed and they remained closed, but I was guessing the Coffin Club wall. His hands moved from my bottom, to the front of my thighs, just below where my dress ended. His hands slid up underneath.

And suddenly I was terrified. I had never been handled this way by a boy before, let alone someone I just met literally fifteen minutes ago, or maybe even shorter. And my dad would be freaking out right now, noticing I wasn't among the crowd, or buying a drink, but outside making out with a boy I just met. I couldn't do this…

But it _felt so good._ I couldn't believe how wonderful his hands felt along my body, how hot and steamy the friction between us was, how amazing his lips were against my own. I wanted more. I was _hungry_ for more. I grabbed a chunk of his hair as he reached up higher and higher.

"There's a zipper, silly," I whispered when he pulled apart for a split second. He looked at me and grinned even wider.

"Is that so?" And he took his hands out from underneath and dragged them back up to my chest, feeling the silver zipper trail on the way.

"You're so clever," he said when his hand found the zipper and began to zip it down.

I couldn't do this anymore. What had I done? Was I trying to sell my virginity to someone I didn't know? I was no whore, despite the fact that I may sometimes look like one. But I'd never do something that I was doing now with somebody I didn't know. I had to stop. I'd had enough. I'd let the hunger get out of control.

"Wait," I said suddenly and he stopped. He'd already zipped down half-way, flashing my black and red laced bra-clad breasts to him.

"What?" he asked, his grin gone. I began to tremble.

_This is wrong. This is wrong!_

I couldn't do this with him. I had to get out of this position. I had to get out of this _place_.

"I can't…Jagger," I stammered. I let go of his hair and zipped myself back up. "I don't know you,"

"Then get to know me," he said back. "You already know my lips, my face, my hands,"

"I don't know you personally,"

"You know my name,"

"You don't get it, do you?" I shouted, angrily now. What was wrong with him? He was being such…such a…_boy_!

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. I'm not a slut, Jagger. I don't do this kind of thing, especially with guys I don't know," I explained.

Jagger scoffed. "It doesn't seem that way. The way you were kissing me felt like you knew what you were doing." He let go of me and crossed his arms.

"Please let me inside the club. I need to get to my dad,"

Jagger stepped away from me and I pushed myself off from the wall. He led me to the back door and pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket. He picked one from the ring and stuck it into the door lock, but before unlocking it, he turned to me.

"You'll remember this night, you know," he said.

"You don't even know my name," I replied.

Jagger grinned and unlocked the door. "But I do. It's Emily, Emily Payne."


	7. xxChapter 07xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Oh my word. Look at how teeny-WEENY this chapter is! I am officially ashamed of myself. *Bangs head down on desk* I'm sorry. This is a lame-o chapter, just say it. I already admitted it.

Okay, I'm just joking. But this is really short. I'll try to make my next chapter longer. But I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless! **-Michele**

**

* * *

~x~x~Chapter 07~x~x~**

Jagger followed me into the club. I would have never known unless I'd looked behind me to see if he was still there. He was.

I walked through the crowds of Goths, who were still checking me out. Dad and his band were taking an intermission. I spotted the four of them sitting at the bar; Lucian's long white hair trailing down his back, Jake's black Scene hair riled up from head banging, Rage's spiky blonde with the few green spikes, and Dad's long black hair tied together with the hair-tie.

"Vampires Walk Naked," Jagger announced when the two of us reached the bar. The four of them turned their heads all at the same time to our direction.

"Want an autograph?" asked Rage.

"I'd like that, since I do own all of your albums," Jagger replied, a grin spread across his face.

"Yeahhhhh," Rage said.

"Hey look! Little Emmy's got a friend, Blaykie," Jake cried, elbowing Dad in the ribs while he was drinking, almost making him spit it back into his glass. He threw evil eyes at Jake before swallowing.

"Will you not do that, you moron?" he said. Then he turned to me, his eyes widening when he spotted Jagger. "Emily—"

"Dad, he's just a friend," I said, looking over at Jagger, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was leaning against the counter.

"Just friends," he repeated. "Better not be doing what I hope you're not doing," he warned. I rolled my eyes. _Even though we already _did_,_ I thought in the back of my mind. I pushed the thought even farther, trying to banish it from existence.

"Yeah, Dad," I said, trying to sound embarrassed.

"Yeah Em, no sex until the concert's over," Jake joked. Dad rolled his eyes and socked Jake in the arm. Hard.

"What the freak, man?" Jake cried.

"You don't say stuff like that to my _daughter_! No wonder you're no father!" Dad shouted. Jake jumped off his bar stool and stood in front of Dad.

"Dad—" I started, afraid of a fight. Fighting would not be the best option right now, especially in a bar, and _especially_ especially since they weren't finished performing. But Jake was drunk, that part I was sure of.

Jagger was right next to me, a little too close if you ask me, watching Jake trying to get into my dad's face.

"It's okay, Em," he whispered comfortingly.

Rage grabbed a hold of Jake's shoulders and pulled him away from my dad. "Hey, man, chill out. We don't want to get freakin' kicked out, dude," he said.

"Let go of me!" Jake cried, trying to shrug of his hands. Lucian got down from his stool and stood between Jake and Dad.

"Quit it, Jake. Don't be douche bag and get us kicked out, okay?" Lucian said softly, yet sternly. He glared Jake down and Jake quit his struggling. When he was calmer, Lucian stepped away from him and Jake apologized to my dad, which really surprised me. I expected him to ditch the band.

"Sorry man," he said to my dad, who was still sitting on his barstool. "I shouldn't have done that, especially not in front of your kid."

Dad clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool. Take a break from the alcohol, man," he chuckled. Jake did too and nodded. Dad's eyes transited to me. Jake was the crazy one, so I figured out, of the group. I wondered why his name wasn't Rage.

Dad got down from the barstool and walked towards me and Jagger, who I suddenly remembered was standing so close to me, our arms touched. Dad raised an eyebrow and eyed Jagger.

"Got a thing for my daughter, son?" he asked, indicating closeness. Jagger just smiled.

"She's extremely beautiful," he answered.

"We're just friends, Dad," I said through gritted teeth, actually looking at Jagger.

_Not even 'just friends'. We barely know each other!_ I thought.

"Just friends huh?" Dad repeated.

"Sir, if you're wondering whether or not I'd hurt her, knock her up or anything like that, that's ridiculous. I was not brought up that way," Jagger said smoothly. Oh yeah, he was winning my dad all right.

"Really?" my dad asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Of course. Oh and by the way, amazing skills you've got, Mr. Payne," he added.

God! What the heck was he doing? Yeah, Jagger was really hot and an _amazing_ kisser, but…was he just saying this for future preferences? Just…_maybe_, we did get together. Not that I'm saying it was going to happen. He made me feel so good that I almost took off my _clothes_ in front of him…in the parking lot! I had to be careful.

But if we did ever get together, it'd be okay, wouldn't it? I mean, it's not like I'd be making-0ut with somebody I didn't know (like tonight! Ahem!). He'd be my boyfriend; an incredibly HOT boyfriend.

I shook my head and when I brought myself back to reality, I realized that Jagger and my dad were having a whole discussion about dating me; and I was right here! (Well, I wasn't really listening anyway, though I probably should have been.)

"Mr. Payne, I'm not the kind of person to do something like that, I assure you," Jagger persuaded. Not the kind of person to do what, exactly? I wanted to say.

Dad thought and thought about what Jagger had said. "A lot of boys your age say such things, and then whoop! Their girlfriend's pregnant!"

"Mr. Payne—"

"But I'll take in mind to what you have told me. I'll allow it," he said. Jagger smiled down at me and took my hand in his, our black-painted nailed fingers entwining together. I looked down at them for the longest time.

What just happened?


	8. xxChapter 08xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Umm, I don't really have much to say in this author's note. Umm...I really want to write an IT fanfic now. Jeez. I have so many fanfic ideas in my mind! I already have about twenty bajillion in my mind already. Sheesh. Yeah, okay umm...that's it for now? Bah just read the chapter. Enough of my ranting. Enjoy! R&R please! (Well, R--the second R: review. LOL! And the first R too...which is read. Well, doi. You probably most likely for sure already knew that. xD) **-Michele**

**

* * *

~x~x~Chapter 08~x~x~**

Dad walked back to the stage with the rest of VWN. He gave Jagger and I one last look before turning his back on us. When he was lost in the crowd, I turned to Jagger, my face firm.

"Jagger, what the hell did you just do?" I hissed. Jagger, however, wasn't fazed by my anger. Instead, he looked at me with the most wonderful smile and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Ah, Emily, you are a beauty," he mused. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him. His wonderful smile dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you do? Did my dad just give you permission to date me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

What the hell was he being so nonchalant about this? It was really getting on my last nerve.

"Why? _Why?_ Hmm, I don't know, maybe because I don't even _know you_ enough to date you!" I exclaimed. Jagger leaned back on his elbows on the black bar counter.

"You're dad didn't think so," he replied.

"Well, yeah, obviously! You told him something to make him think that way!"

"You were standing right next to me. Weren't you listening in on the conversation? You saying nothing made it clear to me that it was okay," he said.

"Okay for what?"

"For me to date you,"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah but…why do you want to go out with me?"

Jagger looked hard into my eyes, his green and blue eyes so hypnotic. "Why do you think?"

"Because we made out outside?" Which we shouldn't have done, by the way.

"No—well, that's part of it," he grinned slyly. I glared.

"Why?"

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Oh _please_!" I exclaimed. "That is so cheesy!"

Jagger shrugged and looked away from my eyes. "Whatever you say. We're not going out."

I relaxed a bit, but Jagger's face had dropped. When he looked back at me, his eyes weren't full of life anymore. They were dull, neutral.

"I'm gonna head out. Nice meeting you, Emily," Jagger said and made his way through the crowds of Goths. I groaned. I didn't really want to go out with Jagger (okay, so that wasn't one hundred percent true, but I'd rather get to know him before starting a relationship with him), but I didn't want to leave off on a bad note and never see him again. I mean, we met at a _club_. What are the chances of seeing him again, unless he came every single day?

"Jagger, wait!" I called, following him. I grabbed a hold of his arm. "I still wanna see you again. I mean, yeah, this was a really awkward meeting and, you're right; I will remember that make-out scene for the rest of my life. But I still want to be friends. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other," I said.

"Oh, this won't be the last time we meet, trust me. But if you really want to get together again some time soon, here's my cell." He took out a black Sharpie and wrote a seven-digit number on my right palm. "Oh and I prefer getting calls during the evening, rather than the day," he added.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Jagger." And suddenly my mood towards him changed. I wasn't annoyed or pissed at him like I was before. I wanted to be friends with him, despite everything else that had happened. There was some promise in Jagger, and I knew that if I got to know him better, he'd make a great friend.

"So, since we're here, you wanna dance?" he asked, extending his hand. I smiled again and nodded, taking his hand as he led me towards the stage where my dad and his pals were rocking their hearts out again.

"You're dad has a wicked voice," Jagger said, almost yelling over the loud metal music, while we danced.

"Yeah, he does. I thank you for him," I laughed. Jagger laughed as well.

The night rolled on and dawn was coming up. The bouncers came in and escorted everybody out of the club. Dad and the others were packing up their instruments. I grabbed my jacket and my bag and waited for them by the bar.

Jagger came up from behind me.

"Can I join you?" he asked. I swiveled in my stool and nodded.

"Some night, huh?" he asked when he climbed on the stool next to mine. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yup," I replied, looking around the club. The lights were still dim, but you could see better.

"I'm really glad you came, though. I'm glad I got to meet somebody new," he said, taking a lock of my Scene hair and placing it behind my multiple pierced ear. I blushed and looked away. Crap. I hated blushing. It was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, me too, despite what we went through today," I replied.

Lucian, Jake, Rage, and Dad all passed by us, carrying equipment.

"Em, could you help load up?" Dad asked. I nodded and jumped off from my stool.

"Duty calls," I shrugged. Jagger chuckled.

"I'll help," he said.

"You don't have to,"

"But I do, if I want your dad to like me," he said. I laughed.

"I think you already won him over. 'Amazing skills you got, Mr. Payne,'" I mimicked. Jagger rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Whatever will work,"

"Believe me, it did," I assured.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, coming back on a serious note. I stared into his multicolored eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. Would you like me to give you a call?" I teased. Jagger grinned.

"Sure. Just remember: I don't answer during the day."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he zipped his lips and threw away the key. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I muttered and started for the stage. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab onto my arm.

"Emily—"

And then Jagger was kissing me, _again_. And yeah, I'll admit it, I liked it. But we weren't dating. We weren't an item. He wasn't my boyfriend, and I wasn't his girlfriend, so it still felt wrong.

I ended it shortly after by pulling away gently, not wanting to be rude or anything.

"Jagger…" I sighed.

He sighed as well. "Right. One day, you'll see," he said confidently. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"You just keep thinking that, buddy," I muttered to myself.

"Ah you know it will happen," Jagger said, hearing my retort. "You'll remember that kiss outside, and you'll remember you liked it. Then you'll remember that you really, really want me." He smirked and leaned up against the bar counter again. I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully, then walked over to the stage to pick up some speakers.

"Whatever Jagger," I said before leaving the Coffin Club.


	9. xxChapter 09xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Ahhhhhh!!!! Okay, enough of that. I really want to read _Twilight_ again. Yeah, that was a bit random, but then again, all my A/N's tend to be random. But they are author's notes; you know, notes from the author. Okay, so anyhoozles...enjoy the chapter! It's kind of like a blehh chapter, just letting you know. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 09~x~x~**

Dad drove up to the apartment complex. I looked out the window and glanced up the tall building. What a long day this was.

I helped him unload the equipment. The sun was just barely coming out from behind the buildings and far away rolling hills. A large yawn escaped my lips.

"Whoa," I said after I had finished. Dad laughed.

"Somebody's tired. A little too much clubbing does that to you," he chuckled.

_Yeah, and a little too much club drama does too,_ I thought. I followed him up the steps to the apartment door as he unlocked it. He set his guitar down on its stand and I set the speakers right next to it. Dad went back out to lock the Mini and I went into my room, belly-flopping on my bed.

"Man, what a night," I sighed, flipping over to my back. I rubbed my eyes out, smudging my thick eyeliner, and yawned again. It was time for bed.

I changed out of my sexy mini dress and elevator boots and slipped into my black spaghetti strap and black plaid pajama pants. I took off my arm jewelry, not really bothering with my earrings, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I jumped when I saw my reflection. A smudgy eyed reflection of me stared back with tired eyes.

"Yeah, this will not do," I said as I washed off all of my make-up. I brushed my teeth (still waiting for the day I can get my vampire fangs), and went back to my bedroom, passing Dad on the way.

"Goodnight baby girl," he said as he scratched the back of his head and walked into the bathroom.

"'Night," I called back and shut my door.

I looked out my window. The sun was halfway out from the hills and building, shedding an orange glow on all of Downtown. I spotted the empty tree branch outside my window and sighed, thinking of my batty friend, and then immediately thinking of Jagger.

What a strange coincidence that was. There was no way that that bat could be Jagger. Because the only creatures I knew of that could turn into bats were vampires, and as much as I wanted to believe that they did, vampires did not exist. They were merely a myth, an amazing myth that I wished with all of my heart was actually no myth at all, but reality, but a myth nonetheless. I sighed and climbed into my bed, pulling my Nightmare Before Christmas bedspread over me and falling asleep quickly.

**xXx**

I woke up around three p.m. the next morning. Well actually, it was _that_ morning, but just in the afternoon. So I guess you could say I woke up at three p.m. the next _afternoon_.

When I got out of bed, I walked into the kitchen. Dad was still sleeping; I could hear his snoring from the kitchen. Rocking does take a toll on you, I suppose.

I made myself a bowl of my favorite cereal (and apparently my dad's too, since his pantry was stacked with so many boxes), Count Chocula. I poured the milk and watched as the cereal made it turn a light brown. Yum. Nothing better than chocolate milk and chocolate cereal.

I took my bowl to the small kitchen table and grabbed the remote for Dad's mounted flat-screen. I turned it on to MTV, where a music video of All-American Rejects' song, _Dirty Little Secret_ was playing. Instantly, I thought about last night in the parking lot with Jagger, my own dirty little secret. How it felt so good, his touch, his lips…

I shook my head. He'd been right about me remembering that. I sighed and then remembered him writing his number down on my hand. It was just a bit faded, the Sharpie, but still legible. I went back to my bedroom and brought back my black Blackberry to the kitchen table and punched in his number, saving it to my contacts.

I wondered why he didn't answer during the day. Was he trying to pull off vampire shifts; sleep during the day, walk during the night? I laughed to myself. He was one of those Goths who thought of themselves as _vampires_. What I would do to become a vampire. That would only be the coolest thing in the entire world! I wouldn't need fake vampire fangs; I'd have my own _real_ ones. And I'd be able to turn into a bat and fly! Then there's the whole blood issue. I just hoped that I could control my thirst if it ever got too much.

But what was I _talking _about? There was no way in the world I was going to meet some vampire, fall in love with him, and then get turned. How I would _love_ for that to happen, it wouldn't. It was too much of a fantasy. It was too good to be true. I sighed as I scooped a spoonful of Count Chocula and chocolate milk in my spoon and stuffed it in my mouth.

The _Dirty Little Secret_ video was over and MTV had gone to commercial. Bleh. I hate commercials. I switched off the TV and sat in silence, staring at my phone, wondering if I really _should_ give Jagger a call right now.

_Aw what the heck? It's not like he's going to die if I call him during the day,_ I thought and scrolled down my contacts to the J's to find his name. I clicked on it and pressed the talk button. Immediately, my phone began to dial Jagger's number and it started to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Until it came to voice mail. I rolled my eyes and hung up. Sheesh. Who sleeps during the day? Wannabe vampires, that's who. Just like my dad. Okay, I'm only joking, but I thought it'd be kind of funny to say that, since he has vampire fangs.

I slurped the last of my chocolate milk from my cereal bowl and rinsed it in the sink, then putting it in the dishwasher. After that I walked back to my room. Dad was still sleeping, his snores getting louder when I approached my room. That guy sleeps like a rock, I tell you. It's ridiculous.

I sat back on my bed and grabbed my Emily the Strange notebook from my nightstand and a Skelanimals ballpoint pen with the penguin Skelanimal clicky-thing. I began doodling, but I still could not keep my mind off of Jagger. What was wrong with me? I barely knew the guy, and he had made moves on me _twice_.

And I also allowed it (well, I stopped it both times).

I sighed. I wanted Jagger as a friend. Yeah, he was incredibly hot and an amazing kisser, but, like I said a million thousand times before, I barely knew him. I felt extremely sluttish kissing him without getting to know him first. I wanted to be friends, that's all. Maybe if we became really close, we could go for something further, but for now, just friends.

I looked down at what I was aimlessly doodling while I had been arguing with myself about him. I widened my eyes and gasped slightly.

Because what I had been doodling all over the page was _Jagger + Emily Forever._


	10. xxChapter 10xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hey guys. Well I finished another chapter. I was up till twelve in the morning writing this, so you better like it. LOL! Just kidding. Well, I'm visiting my grandmother right now so I don't know when I can come back on. I'll most likely be writing, but only at night since everybody will be sleeping and there won't be anything for me to do. I'm a vampire. I take vamp-shifts. LOL! Okay so, enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

~x~x~Chapter 10~x~x~**

I stared and stared at the paper with _Jagger + Emily Forever_ scribbled in messy cursive all over it.

"No no no no no…I can't possibly feel this way. I can't think about this!" I cried aloud to myself. I took a deep breath, tore the paper out of the notebook and crumpled it up, aiming for the wastebasket, which I missed. I took another deep breath.

That had startled me. What the heck was I doing writing _Jagger + Emily Forever_? Need I say why it is extremely weird for me to write that? I barely know the guy! Jeesh, what was _wrong_ with me? Apparently a lot of things since I'd been saying that to myself a lot lately.

I glanced at my Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock. Three thirty p.m. I sighed. I was bored. I grabbed my iPod Video, stuck my black ear buds into my ears, and climbed back underneath my Nightmare Before Christmas bedspread. Slowly while listening to Slayer, I drifted back to sleep.

**xXx**

I walked into the Coffin Club after Romeo had stamped my hand. A neon purple vampire bat appeared on my hand. I smiled; that was so cool.

The club, as usual, was filled with dancing Goths, only they were moshing to a different band. Dad's band wasn't playing today. But he had let me come to the club myself, which was pretty cool of him. Just as long as I took care of myself, he was okay with it. And he trusted me, which was a good thing.

I made my way through the crowds of moshing Goths. Like last time, Goth guys were checking me out constantly. What, was I somewhat pretty to them? Wow, what an amazing feeling. Jagger had said I was beautiful (which made me blush, even when I thought about it). I smiled back at them as they glanced down my body, which was a bit awkward, but I tried to ignore it. As long as nobody made a move on me (Ahem! _Jagger!_), then I was fine.

I made my way to the restroom, walking through the door that read _Ghouls_. I set my black bag on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror.

My clubbing clothes today consisted of a torn black boat-neck, dark blue super skinny jeans with stud and missile belts hanging from my hips, and five-inch black Mary Jane's. I was happy my hair looked great instead of a floppy mess. I had clipped a large black bow on the side of my head. My eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner (like always) and pastel pink eye shadow. My lips were coated in pastel pink lipstick as well, as my cheeks were padded with some blush.

I took out my mascara from my purse to give my eyelashes one more coating when my Blackberry vibrated. I closed my mascara and took my phone out of my butt pocket of my jeans.

**Hey baby gurl. U here at tha club?**

Jagger. And since when did he call me "baby girl"?

I responded quickly.

**Yeah. Wats w/ the pet name?**

I rolled my eyes while it sent. He responded shortly after.

**Come outside, baby. I wanna sho u sumthing.**

I looked at the text message strangely. Show me what? I was actually afraid to know. But I was also very curious. Wondering what the heck he was talking about, I replied back.

**Show me wat? And where outside?**

He responded instantly. I didn't even have a chance to wait anxiously for his reply.

**In tha parking lot. U kno, where we first met. And it's a surprise.**

Ugh, he was trying to make me remember that night where I first met Jagger, and where we also made out, me almost taking my clothes off right in front of him. I rolled my eyes. A surprise? Now I was really scared. How do I know he wasn't going to just jump out and rape me in that back alley where he first appeared?

_Because you know Jagger isn't like that,_ I thought. I scoffed. How did I know that? And why the heck was I arguing with myself? Geez, I was going nuts.

My Blackberry vibrated again.

**Hullo? Em? RU there? Come on baby. Hurry up! I'm waiting…: )**

Oh my _God_! What the heck was he saying? And why was he calling me baby? We weren't dating, I thought I had made that clear to him.

**Yeah, I'm coming. Y do u keep calling meeh baby? Quit it. U kno we aren't dating.**

There. That should quit the pet names. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes. Whatever he wanted, he was waiting anxiously and it seemed he couldn't be waiting any longer. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the restroom.

I made my way through the crowds of Goths and out through the back door where I stumbled out the first time I was here, thinking I had walked into the Ghouls room.

The air was cool and the sky was dark when I got outside. The cool air actually felt good against my skin, but, then again, I was covered up more than last time when I was wearing that leather mini dress. Hey, it'd won some hot Goth guy hearts over, especially one with white hair and green and blue eyes.

I looked around and narrowed my eyes, breathing heavily. Okay, so where was he? Had he tricked me? Cuz, let me tell you, it was not very funny. I folded my arms across my chest and walked around the parking lot, feeling like a moron.

"Jagger? Jagger, where the hell are you?" I called, slight impatience flowing through my tone.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders and I instantly turned around. It was Jagger, towering over me even in my five-inch heels. Just goes to show you how short I am. He was wearing a skin-tight white t-shirt that almost blended in with his skin (because he's so pale), black skinny jeans, and black leather combat boots. The red tips in his hair hung in his face, but not shielding his luscious mix-matched eyes from me. His pale lips were spread in a smile.

"Hey baby," he mused. I groaned.

"Jagger, why do you keep calling me that? Did you not read my text message?" I asked, annoyed. He stroked my cheek, his pewter skeleton earring dangling from his right ear.

"Oh, but you are my baby," he said. "You're mine." I widened my eyes.

"Um, excuse me but, no. I am most certainly _not_ yours, or anybody's. Jagger, we're supposed to be 'just friends', remember?" I said, but he was too focused on rubbing a lock of my Scene hair against his face.

"Mmm…so wonderful, so fragile, so delicious…"

My eyes widened even more. What had he just said?

Jagger looked down at me, his eyes piercing right through me.

And then I saw it. What I had been waiting for. The fangs.

They extended from his canines as he widened his mouth. His hand reached up and rested on a part of my neck, gripping it tightly. I winced and stared back at his fangs. Those were real. They weren't fake like my dad's or Lucian's. Those were real vampire fangs. Which made Jagger Maxwell a vampire.

I gasped. "Jagger--"

He was reaching down towards my neck. I tried pulling away, but his grip was too strong, his hands firmly glued to my shoulders.

But wasn't this what I had wanted? To fall in love with a vampire and get turned? I wasn't in love with Jagger--though I did think he was hot and sexy--but I wanted to become a vampire more than anything. It's just, at that moment, I was so scared. I was so in love with vampires, I never thought I'd be afraid of one. But, then again, I never thought I'd actually _meet_ one either, not to mention _make-out_ with one.

Oh my God, I had made out with a vampire.

Jagger's tongue ran along my collarbone to the small of my neck where he had been gripping. My breathing was heavy; I almost felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Isn't this what you wanted, baby? To become someone like me?" He was referring to being turned. Of course this was what I wanted, ever since I was _born_, practically. But my gut was telling me this was all wrong. I was scared. I didn't want to go through with this anymore.

"Besides," he continued, "your blood smells so…_delicious_."

Oh my God, he was going to drink my blood. My _blood_! I screamed.

"Oh no," Jagger said, clamping a hand over my mouth. "You don't make any noise now. Not while I'm in the middle of feeding. Let me drink you, baby, then I'll give you anything you want." He chuckled sinisterly as I felt his fangs touch my skin. I felt the pierce of the point through my skin and…

And my eyes flew open. I looked around; I was in my new awesome bedroom. I sat up and took a deep breath, and then suddenly I checked my neck, feeling for any punctures. I ran over to my mirror and took a good look at my neck. No holes. No bites. Just flawless, pale skin.

I sighed of relief and flopped back on my bed. That was extremely terrifying. Sure, I was about to be turned into something I'd been wanting to become since I first walked the earth, but just being in that situation…it wasn't like I had expected. It was not romantic at all. He took me out to a freaking parking lot for crying out loud!

But I think the scariest part was actually seeing he was a vampire. I'd love vampires from the first time I watched _Dracula_, but seeing Jagger with fangs and about to bite me really freaked me out.

Ah crap. I would never be able to see Jagger the same way again.


	11. xxChapter 11xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Still at my grandparents' house. But I did finish writing a chapter today. Hooray for me! :D So, I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll be able to write more tonight. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 11~x~x~**

My Nightmare Before Christmas clock read five thirty p.m. when I looked at it. I ran my fingers through my messy Scene hair and sighed. I hadn't been sleeping for a long time, but it seemed like I had just woken up from a thousand-year slumber. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of my room.

Dad was in the kitchen and was cooking some eggs. I could hear the sizzling from the small hallway. He was dressed in some black pajama pants and an over-sized Slipknot band shirt, his hair messy in his ponytail.

He turned and saw me stumbling into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo. Had a good night sleep?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded. "How do you like your eggs?"

"We're having a really late breakfast?" I chuckled.

"Yep. Or you can just call it dinner,"

"You're making eggs,"

"So? Eggs make a perfect dinner. Eggs make a perfect anything meal," he said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, sitting down at the small table. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I know you're only saying that because eggs are your favorite food,"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know,"

"Well, I like my eggs scrambled," I said, answering his question.

"Cool. So do I," he said. I fumbled with my thumbs. I couldn't really get rid of that dream (or would it be a nightmare?) of Jagger. I just hated the fact that whenever I think about him or see him now, I'm never gonna think of him the same, not without remembering that scary vampire self.

Dad brought me eggs and set a whole bunch of other stuff to put on them like cheese, Tabasco sauce, ketchup, et cetera. He went back to the counter and came back with his plate of eggs as well, his plate stacked and stacked with eggs.

"I _love_ eggs," he sighed and took two slices of American cheese and placed it on top of his pile, waiting for it to melt. He then poured Tabasco sauce and ketchup and sprinkled onion chunks over his eggs. I stared at him as he anxiously dug in.

"Well go on," he said. "Dig in."

I basically put everything he put on his eggs, only I didn't stuff my face. I stabbed some scrambled eggs with my fork and ate them.

"So how'd you like the Coffin Club? Did you have a good time?" Dad asked after he washed his eggs down with some OJ.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. It's really neat. Totally wicked," I said.

"That's good. I'm glad you liked it. But about that Jagger guy…"

Oh no. Jagger. I really didn't want to talk about him at the moment. The vision of his fangs and piercing eyes startled me.

"Did you really allow him to date me?" I blurted. Dad looked at me for a long time.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

"Dad, what exactly did Jagger tell you last night?"

"You were standing right next to him. You weren't listening?" he asked, scooping some more eggs on his fork.

"Well…" No, I hadn't been listening. I'd been too busy thinking about why I couldn't date him, and what it would be like if I _did_ date him. Little had I known they were actually talking about that subject at that moment.

"No, you weren't, huh?" he guessed, his lips forming a straight line, arching an eyebrow.

My face flushed red with embarrassment and stuffed another forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"Anyway, he's was saying how you two had really gotten to know each other at the club while you were dancing," Dad started. Yeah, I sure did get to know him, alright. Enough to know that he likes making out with girls he finds attractive before he gets to know them. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"What else did he say?" I asked.

"Well first of all, was he telling the truth? Are you asking me this because he was lying?" he asked, his voice firm now. Dad was getting protective again--and I didn't blame him. Hell, I'd be overprotective too if my daughter was asking me questions like this. I didn't blame him for getting suspicious.

"I--" I should tell him. I should totally tell him that Jagger was a lying jerk and that I had actually made-out with him outside, which is how I had met him, and that I had a dream he was a vampire. Oh yeah, and that he was also in _love_ with me.

But I didn't. I didn't tell him.

"No, he wasn't lying," I sighed. "I was just curious."

Dad gave me a weird look. "Oh, okay."

"Can you still tell me what else he said?" I asked softly.

"Umm, he said something along the lines of he wasn't raised to knock up girls or hurt them or anything. Something like that, I don't remember. But he sounded like he was pretty trustworthy, so I allowed it. And to top it all off, he asked _permission_ to date you, which I think is a great quality in a guy. I thought he was good enough for you." He took a drink of his orange juice.

I stabbed some more eggs with my fork, only this time I didn't eat them. I played with my melted cheese, not saying anything afterwards. Damn you, Jagger. You had won my father's trust. He would have immediately lost it if I had told Dad the truth. So it's actually _my_ fault. I should be damning myself. Jeesh.

Dad and I finished our egg dinner in silence. I collected the dirty dishes and took them to the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Em are you okay? You were oober silent throughout dinner. Did you like the eggs?" Dad asked, coming up from behind me, watching me load the dishwasher.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine," I responded. Jagger was such a freaking liar! And what was even worst, I was! I couldn't believe I had just lied like that to my father, who was really protective over these situations.

But I wanted to see Jagger again. That was why I hadn't said the truth. I was protecting our friendship. I wanted Jagger as a friend, even though I had been writing _Jagger + Emily Forever_, unconsciously. I don't know why I had been writing that, though. I've been trying to forget about that all day, but so far I had not been successful.

When I finished washing the pan that my dad had cooked the eggs in, I walked towards my room.

"Hey Emmy, you wanna play a round of Guitar Hero?" Dad called from the couch, turning on the Xbox 360 and grabbing a guitar controller.

"Yeah sure," I said. "I'll be right back, though,"

I walked into my room and found my Blackberry vibrating on my nightstand next to my Nightmare Before Christmas clock, the screen glowing. Curious, I grabbed my phone and checked it.

I had received about four text messages. All from Jagger.

_Wait a second,_ I thought. _How did he get a hold of my number?_

And then I remembered.

_Oh yeah, I called him earlier._

I opened the first message.

**Hey, I'm awake. : )**

This was sent at six o'clock p.m. sharp. Oh okay, he wakes up at six. That's good to know. I scrolled down to the next one.

**Em, u there?**

Six o-two. Jeesh, impatient are we? Guess he really wanted to talk to me.

**Emily, wats goin on? RU ignoring meeh? : (**

Oh my goodness. Jeesh, again! Chill out Jagger. I didn't fall off the face of the earth, if that's what you're thinking.

I closed that message and opened the last one, which was sent at six thirty, which was five minutes ago. Rolling my eyes (I tend to do that a lot), I opened it up.

**Emily Payne, y arent u answering meeh? I wanna talk 2 u about sumthin.**

Whoa, he used my full name. It must be urgent. Either that or he was just desperate to talk to someone. I stopped his agony and responded finally.

**Hey Jagger. Glad UR awake. LOL. Wats up?**

I took my phone back to the family room where my dad was waiting for me to start the game.

"Geez, what were you doing in there? Writing a novel? Let's rock!" he cried, very cheesy. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the other wireless Les Paul and joined in.

We played many rounds on Expert. I'm a pretty wicked player, but it turned out that my dad was so much better than I was. Maybe it was because he actually _plays_ guitar. That's a disadvantage I had.

When we finished our fifth song, I felt my Blackberry vibrate in my lap. While Dad was picking out a new song, I read Jagger's text message.

**Sry. Waz busy 4 a sec. Lets get 2gethr. Here at tha Coffin Club. 2nite.**

I raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Why'd he want me to go to the Coffin Club under such short notice? Was he going to tell me what he wanted to tell me so badly? If so, why not just tell me now over text message? Besides, I wasn't even sure my dad would let me out at night.

I wrote back my reply.

**Y so sudden? I'm not even sure my dad will let me out neway.**

He replied quickly after.

**Cuz I wanna cu. Ask ur dad. Plz? Besides, I need 2 tell u sumthing.**

I sighed.

**Y cant u just tell meeh now?**

He was replying so fast that I didn't even have a chance to think. Dad had started the game, so I couldn't respond right away. My phone kept vibrating while I was playing.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Dad during the game.

"Jagger. He wants me to go over to the Coffin Club tonight," I replied.

"Tonight?" he asked, astonished. I nodded.

"Yep. I didn't tell him that I would go, but would you let me?" I asked.

Dad didn't respond right away. He kept his focus on the game.

"Hold on," he said, and he waited until the game was over. He sighed. "How late?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Let me see what he said," I said and checked the message. No wait, message_s_.

I opened the first message.

**Cuz it wouldn't mean nething ovr txt. I wanna tell u in person.**

I sighed.

"What? What did he say?" Dad asked eagerly.

"No it's not about the Coffin Club. Well, maybe it is but he's saying that he wants to tell me something in person. I have a pretty good feeling what it might though," I muttered.

"Oh," he replied.

"Wait, I still have another unread message." I closed the first message and opened the second.

**Emmy… : ( Plz don't ignore meeh. Oh and ask ur dad plz.**

Okay Jagger! Jeesh!

"He really wants me to go and to ask you about it," I said.

"Well ask him how late you're gonna stay," Dad said. I gave him a bewildered look.

"Are you saying that it's okay?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He is your boyfriend, isn't he? And besides, I trust him." He grinned down at me. I didn't return it but sighed and replied back to Jagger.

**Well he said its ok, but he wants 2 kno how l8 I'll b out.**

Again, his response came faster than you could whipped cream.

**Really? Wicked! Ok I'll pick u up in 10. O and I'll bring u back around 2.**

Ten minutes? Was he crazy? I was not going to be ready in ten minutes.

"He said we'll be out until two. And he also said he was going to pick me up in ten minutes,"

"Ten minutes?" Dad almost choked. "Can he really get here that fast?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Must live close by,"

"Well, okay, I guess. You better get ready for your date." He nudged me with a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, please…" I groaned.


	12. xxChapter 12xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Well I'm back with another chapter. Man am I good at updating! LOLs. Just kidding! Well, I'm still here at my grandparents house. Turns out we're leaving tomorrow. I thought we were leaving today, but I guess not. Ah well. I can't wait to get better internet service though. The reception here sucks. Anyhoozles, I'll try and write more later. Enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 12~x~x~**

Ten minutes? To get ready? Who did Jagger think I was? Gothic Wonder Woman? I didn't have time to wash my hair, so I pulled it up in a ponytail, fringes of bleach-blonde and black falling in the sides of my face, my bangs falling across my forehead. I pulled out some dark blue super skinny jeans, a torn black boat-neck, and my five-inch black leather Mary Janes. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I gasped.

No way was I wearing this. Sure it was a really cute outfit, but I wasn't going to wear that after I already wore it in my dream. I slipped out the shoes and pulled off my shirt, searching for something else to wear. The jeans were okay, but I needed another top.

I rummaged through my closet and found a long, skin-tight black blouse with rips across my stomach and on top of my chest. I strapped on some blood red leather Mary Janes that were actually Emily the Strange brand with a black cat on the elevator heels. I quickly did my make-up, coating my eyes in my regular black-on-black (black eyeliner, smoky black eye shadow) and coated my lips in a blood red lipstick to match my shoes.

As I slung my black bag over my shoulder, my Blackberry vibrated yet again.

**Hey baby. I'm here!**

I widened my eyes and looked at the time. Well, it was exactly ten minutes later. Jeesh. He was one for accuracy.

I quickly checked myself in the mirror, checking my teeth¾which I had cleaned before I got dressed. (I'm still waiting for the day to get my teeth. Luckily, Sunday is just around the corner…two more days to be exact.)

I quickly replied to Jagger saying I'd be right down and threw my phone into my bag. I walked out of my room, meeting Dad in the family room, still in his pajamas.

"Jagger's here," I announced. He turned his head from the television and turned to me, his eyebrows raised.

"Really? That was fast,"

"He did say he was going to be here in ten minutes," I reminded. "I'll be home around two, okay?"

"Don't get pregnant," Dad warned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Thanks Dad," I mumbled.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed.

"That must be him," I said, going to answer the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

Jagger stood before me in black cargo pants that bore chains and safety pins and studs absolutely everywhere, a black shirt and motorcycle jacket, and combat boots. His hair, like always, hung in his face, but not enough to cover his luscious, sexy mismatched colored eyes. Those eyes really did take my breath away.

"Hello there, babe," he murmured in a sultry tone. A sexy grin spread across his pale lips; the lips that felt so good against my skin, and my own lips for that matter. He looked over my shoulder, spotting my dad lounging on the sofa. "Hello Mr. Payne,"

"Hey Jagger." Dad waved. "Take care of my daughter, alright?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Dad…"

Jagger chuckled. "Not to worry, sir. I'll bring her back the way she left the house," he promised. He looked back down at me, a caring, mysterious look spread on his face. "You ready?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yep. Bye Dad. See you 'round two." And I walked out of Dad's apartment complex, Jagger closing the door behind me.

"So Jagger, what's on your mind?" I asked as I walked down the steps carefully so that I wouldn't spring my ankle in my elevator Emily the Strange Mary Janes.

"Well, to tell you the truth, a lot of things are on my mind," he mused. When we reached the bottom step, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body. "All of them involving you," he added in a whisper.

I pulled away. "Jagger, I don't want to go that far and you _know_ that. Quit it please, or I'll walk back upstairs. The only reason I agreed to this is because I wanted to know what you were so dying to tell me," I admitted. Jagger's grin faded.

"Right. Whatever. This way," he said, not all that excited anymore. Wonderful. I had just ruined the mood. But hey, it wasn't _my_ fault Jagger had short-term memory loss. I had told him a million jillion times that I only wanted to remain friends, and it wasn't my fault he refused to remember that.

I followed him down the street, not too much farther from my apartment. A hearse with a license plate that read I BITE was parked outside the next building. I laughed with excitement and surprise.

"No way! You drive a _hearse_? That is so freakin' awesome!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Jagger's unhappy face turned upside down and lightened up.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! I love it! Dude, we are going to be the coolest couple driving in town," I said. Suddenly I covered my mouth. Had I just called us a _couple_?

"I-I mean…"

But Jagger's face was back to that sly grin of his and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Uh-huh, sure," he said while unlocking the passenger door for me. I glared.

"I didn't mean to say that, at least not in that way," I retorted. Jagger snorted as he opened the door for me and I climbed inside.

The inside was no surprise at all, but it was still amazing. The hearse had a black-on-black interior. There were band stickers all over the dashboard and a black vampire bat charm, its teeth dripping with blood, hung from the rearview mirror. The steering wheel wore a leather black cover with skulls all over it.

Jagger climbed in on the other side. He stuck his key into the ignition, a ring of other keys and key chains dangling from the first, and started the car.

"So we're going to the Coffin Club?" I asked as he drove down the empty road. The streets of Downtown were quiet today, which is surprising considering it was a Friday.

A grin crept up on Jagger's face as he stared at the road.

"Nope," he replied. I widened my eyes and turned my head sharply to him.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm taking you to a special place," he said. I glared at him while folding my arms across my chest.

"Jagger, you told me we were going to the Coffin Club. Why did you lie to me?"

"Because then you wouldn't have come, and I really wanted you to come," he said nonchalantly. I growled.

"I'm staying in this car. I'm not getting out," I said stubbornly.

"Oh, but you're going to want to come out," Jagger mused. I twisted my head away from him, glaring out of the passenger window.

Why was he doing this? He was being such a jerk! I thought we were going to be friends, not enemies. And by the way he was acting, it sorta seemed he _wanted_ to be my enemy.

"If you want to stay in the car then, you can. But I'm not going to leave you alone. That would be so careless of me,"

"I'm not staying in the car alone with you,"

He chuckled. "But you already are,"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, but you can't do anything to me because you're driving."

"Emily, please. Why the foul mood?"

I looked at him with a crazy look.

"What's wrong with you, Jagger? First, you make-out with me when I don't even know you; second, you convince my dad that we both want to date each other; third, you lie to me just so you can get me out of my house and see me…what more do you want?"

Jagger didn't say anything for a while. Then, he said: "You liked the kiss as well. You let me unzip your dress, remember?"

I dropped my jaw and scoffed. "Yeah but…but…I stopped you from fully unzipping it in the end,"

"But you still wanted me to unzip it." He grinned. I glared at him for the longest time before taking my eyes off of him. Suddenly, I widened my eyes.

"Jagger, you lied to me again?!" I cried as I saw him drive into the Coffin Club parking lot.


	13. xxChapter 13xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Finished another one! Hooray! Hope you enjoy! Happy New Year! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 13~x~x~**

"Jagger, tell me what the hell we are doing here. You told me we weren't coming to the Coffin Club!" I exclaimed.

Jagger parked his vintage hearse behind the Coffin Club where I had first met him. I was so angry and confused and really did not want to be here. Who did Jagger think I was? Some puppet to lie to and manipulate? Nope. I didn't think so.

I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed heavily. Jagger looked over at me and sighed as well.

"Emily, look. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about you," he said.

"And _you _know that I don't want to get any further with you from friends," I retorted, looking away from him. "And besides," I added, my tone a lot softer, "if you just wanted to see me, you could have just been honest about everything. I really hate it when people lie to me. It makes me feel, well, in the dark." I looked back at Jagger, draining all anger from my face and replacing it with sadness and hurt. "If you'd just tell the truth, maybe I'd think of you differently."

"How do you think of me?" asked Jagger.

"Like a jerk. A white-haired, multicolored-eyed Goth jerk." I sighed. Jagger sighed as well.

"Look, I am sorry, okay? Let's just…forget about everything and start over, starting from when I picked you up, 'kay?" he suggested. He clapped his hands together and pleaded. "Emmy, I…I…" He took my hands and held them tightly, staring into my eyes. Oh no, those luscious mismatching eyes were working charms on me. Charms I did not wanted cast on me.

"Emily," he whispered and leaned in closer to me, his nose almost touching mine.

I had to pull back, I _had_ to. I _wanted_ to. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't let him manipulate me again.

But I didn't pull back. I didn't pull my hands from his. And even though I still was afraid of that vampire-Jagger nightmare, I couldn't help but see the sexiness in his face, the promise in his eyes, the love in his words.

I bit my lip. _Snap out of it Emily!_ I yelled at myself. I shook my mind of the thoughts of Jagger and sighed, pulling my hands and face away from his. His face twisted into utter confusion.

"Emily?'

"Jagger, I'll pretend none of our arguments ever happened this evening, but I won't pretend I never said that I want us to be more than friends, cuz I don't," I said. His face had dropped even more. I lifted his chin so that he could face me.

"Hey, stop moping. Just because I don't want to date you doesn't mean I don't want to see you. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

He looked into my eyes again, full of innocence and purity, even though he wasn't all that innocent or pure. He took a deep breath.

And then a wide, sly grin danced on his lips. I was so taken aback from his sudden change in attitude. He was so depressed, and then he turned all sly. What was up with him?

"Can't tell you just yet. You're going to have to wait," he said cunningly. "Now, I wanna show you something,"

He got out of the hearse and opened my door for me. I grabbed my bag and climbed out. He shut the door after me and walked up to the back door of the Coffin Club. He pulled out the same key ring with his hearse key and the other abundance of key chains and keys.

"I meant to ask you last time but, how is it you have a key to the Coffin Club?" I asked as he unlocked the door.

"Well, I kinda live here," he admitted. I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you," he promised.

"Wait, you live in the _club_?"

"Yeah, I needed a place to crash when I came from Romania and I found a vacant room."

"You came from Romania?" Wow. I never would have guessed that. He didn't even have an accent or anything.

Jagger nodded. "Yup."

"What about the rest of your family? Do they all live in your room?"

Jagger shook his head. "No, my family is back in Romania; my mother, father, sister, and brother."

"Oh, you have siblings?" I asked. I always wondered what it was like to have siblings, since I was an only child.

"Yes. Luna and Valentine. Luna is my twin and Valentine is my younger brother."

"Why did you leave your family in Romania?" I asked.

"Here, we'll continue this conversation inside. I don't want you to stand in the cold." I blushed and he opened the door for me. He escorted me inside the familiar building, even though I'd only been here once before (well twice if you count that dream).

The club, like before, was filled with dancing and drinking and moshing Goths. And, once again, Goth guys checked me out, staring at me with eagerness as their eyes rolled down my body. Jagger wrapped his arm around my waist and gave them looks of death. The Goth guys looked away, going back to minding their own business as if I had never crossed their path.

I looked up at Jagger, one arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"Jagger, you don't need to do that. I'm not saying that I particularly like it"--though it actually made me kind of giddy--"guys can flirt and check me out if they want to. It's not like I'm taken or anything," I reminded. Jagger squeezed his hold on my waist.

"I don't like the way they look at you. They look at you like you're a brand new toy. All guys want nowadays is sex from girls like you," he said.

_You're one to talk,_ I said in my mind.

Hold on. What had he meant by girls like me? Was he referring to me as a _slut_? Oh ho, buddy, if he knew what was good for him, he better not be thinking that.

"What do you mean, 'girls like me'?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're a beautiful girl. Guys see an amazingly sexy girl, they wanna screw her. That's all I'm saying," he said.

A small smile pranced around my lips. I'm an amazingly sexy girl? Okay, so he hadn't really said that. However, he did say that I was a _beautiful_ girl. And that's _way_ more meaningful than saying I was sexy, right?

"You're smiling," Jagger noticed, chuckling. My small immediately dropped.

"No I'm not," I denied.

"No need to hide it! You have a beautiful smile." He lifted my chin to his face, our lips almost touching again. Even though our face was inches apart, I could not feel his breath. Was he even breathing? Perhaps he had bad breath and didn't want me to smell it?

But he said I had a beautiful smile! I couldn't help but smile shyly at that. I had admit, Jagger did know how to flatter a girl. Boy, was he good with the compliments.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked. Jagger's face glowed with excited.

"Oh, that's right! Come on." He took my hand and led me to a part of the Coffin Club.


	14. xxChapter 14xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Hey everyone. It's me again. Duh. Cuz this is MY fanfic. dX Well here's a new chapter. Enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 14~x~x~**

Jagger led me through an even darker spot of the Coffin Club. It was so dark I was having a hard time seeing Jagger's brilliant white hair in front of me or his pale skin. He held on to my hand tightly so I wouldn't get lost.

"You can see?" I asked.

"My eyes have adjusted to the darkness," he explained. His thumb rubbed the top of my hand and froze. "You're not _scared_ are you?" he teased.

I scoffed and accidentally bumped into him from behind. "You must be joking. Me? Afraid of the dark? Ha ha ha!"

"Oh that's right. You're Emily Payne, goddess of darkness, right?" Jagger joked.

"Yup," I agreed.

We continued to walk until we came to an elevator shaft (Jagger had told me what we had arrived to and helped me on).

And then we were moving. I couldn't tell which direction, but we were going somewhere.

It wasn't too long later that the elevator shaft finally stopped. It was still extremely dark, so Jagger grabbed a hold of my hand again and led me away from the shaft.

As we walked down a hall, my vision began to clear up. Dim wall sconces aligned the walls on both sides. The walls were brown looked like stone. So was the ground. My heels _cloked-cloked_ on the stone floor as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered in sing-song.

"Am I going to like this?" I asked skeptically.

"I hope so,"

We walked further until we reached a door at the end of the hall. He picked another key from his crowded key ring and stuck it into the door.

"Welcome…to my home."

My eyes widened when he opened the door.

It was a small room, but it was a nice abode for a teenager. Posters covered the stone walls. A dark, graffitied dresser was cast off to one side of the room. A stellar stereo-system sat next to it with a tall rack of CDs next to it. There were no windows, so the few lamps sitting on a nightstand and dresser provided the light; a weak, dim light.

My eyes drifted over to the other side of the room, and I gasped.

Because cast off in the corner was a coffin.

A black, sticker-coated coffin.

"Like it?" Jagger asked, pulling me in by the hand. I was too speechless to say anything. My eyes stayed glued to the coffin. Jagger paused to close the door behind me and then looked down at me. He noticed the direction my eyes were looking.

"Emily? Oh, the coffin. It's really snug," he said. "You wanna try it?"

I tore my eyes away from the vampire bed and looked up at Jagger. He was serious. He wanted me to climb into that coffin? If I had never had that dream or my suspicions of Jagger being a vampire, I would have instantly taken the offer.

But I _had_ had that dream and I _did_ have suspicions of Jagger being a vampire, so I hesitated. Apparently Jagger noticed.

"What's up? Are you okay? You don't like it?" he asked. I shook my head of my thoughts.

"No, no it's not that. I-I…I like your place, really. I mean, I'd love to live in a place like this!" I exclaimed.

"You could if you want," Jagger said, grinning slyly again. I frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"Jagger--"

"Right, sorry," he said sheepishly, but his face hid a grin from me.

"Why do you have a coffin instead of a real bed?" I asked, still a bit uncomfortable about the coincidence. Jagger merely shrugged.

"Thought it'd be cool," he answered.

"It makes you feel like a vampire," I stated, yet still kind off inferring it as a question.

"You could say that." He grinned.

"At it only makes sense that you sleep vampire shifts," I added. Jagger's grin widened.

"Did you wanna try it out? The coffin I mean. It's big enough for two." He squeezed his grip on my hand and I suddenly realized that we had been holding hands this entire time. No--_he_ had been holding _my_ hand this entire time. A part of me wanted to let go of his hand because all I knew what he wanted was some dirty fun with me. He was right; all boys wanted these days was sex from a really hot girl, and since Jagger thought I was not only hot, but _beautiful_ (I'm not trying to sound conceited), that's probably why he brought me up to his loft.

But the other part of me _didn't_ want to let go of his hand, but keep holding onto it. His pale skin was so soft against my own and it felt so good. The other part of me _wanted_ to get into that coffin with him and even continue what I had cut off that night out in the parking lot.

_No!_ I shouted in my mind. _No, no, no!_

I couldn't be thinking this! Not at all! Jagger and I were supposed to be _friends_, just _friends_--despite the fact that he did like me more than a friend.

Oh God.

What if I was thinking this because _I_ liked Jagger more than a friend? Like I was crushing on him?

I widened my eyes and Jagger looked at me strangely.

"Okay, never mind," Jagger said. Oh. He thought I was widening my eyes in horror because of his offer.

"Jagger, I--" I sighed. Could I really like Jagger that way? After everything I had said about not liking him because I barely knew him? After scolding him for saying crude things about the two of us? I couldn't be a hypocrite, could I?

Was that even hypocrisy?

"What is it, Emmy?" he asked. I smiled.

"Can I try out your coffin?" Jagger grinned as well.

"You don't even need to ask,"

"And, um…" Oh God. What was I doing? I couldn't be doing this! I swallowed. "Could you join me?"

Jagger's eyes widened with surprise.

"You're serious?" I nodded. "Hell yeah." And he helped me in.

I just hoped I wouldn't regret this.


	15. xxChapter 15xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Okay well, I'm back again. I'm already writing the next chapter and I have to say it's pretty graphic. It's definitely rated M. Just forewarning you. Younger audiences...heed caution. Enjoy the chapter! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 15~x~x~**

It was dark. Jagger's coffin was really dark. I could barely see the outline of his body, and he was laying not even two inches away. Okay yeah, we were extremely close to be laying together, but we weren't doing anything, I promise. We were just talking, which I enjoyed because I got to know a lot about him.

Talking to Jagger also helped me lift some weight off of my shoulders. I told him about my parents, how my mom had left my dad when she was still pregnant, how my dad is ten million times cooler than my mom is (who is a bank accountant…BO-RING), and how I was an only child, totally envious of Jagger's other two siblings.

"Tell me about your twin, Luna. And your brother, Valentine. What are they like? Do you like having siblings? Is it annoying or are they pretty cool?" I babbled. Jagger placed a hand over my mouth and chuckled.

"Hold on, babe. Not all at once," he said, readjusting his position, his elbow propped up and hand holding up his head. I was mirroring his position.

I frowned. "Jagger--"

He groaned. "Right, right…the pet name. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyway," he continued. "Luna and Valentine are a lot like us; they're Goth as well. They're okay. You know--well actually you don't know--siblings have their good days and bad. There have been times when the three of us fight, but usually they're really cool. We're really close, Luna, Valentine, and I."

I smiled but I wasn't sure if he could see it in the dark. Well, probably--he had said his eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Tell me more about you," I said.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked, chuckling. I thought for a second.

"Why did you move to America? Why didn't you stay in Romania?"

"To get away. I wanted to see some place new, some place foreign. I adapted the American accent to fit in," Jagger answered.

"But why America? America is so boring. Romania sounds _way_ more exciting," I said.

"I disagree; America is very interesting. If you lived in Romania all the years that I lived there, you'd find _that_ place boring," he chuckled.

"What of America do you find interesting?" I asked with interest. Honestly, this country is not that great. Okay, so we get freedom and yaddy-yaddy-yadda, but what else was interesting. Now Europe, that sounds exciting. _Especially_ Romania. Romania: home of the vampires!

"Well, there's you," Jagger answered, stroking my face.

Wow, he was serious. His tone was soft, but it was honest. I was disappointed that I couldn't see his face to read it, but his tone did throw me off a bit. The sincere side of Jagger was so different. It was like he was a whole other person.

I smiled and replied even softer: "Really?"

Jagger's head made a movement that I thought might be nodding. "Mmhmm,"

"You actually mean that?" I asked, sounding a bit stupid, or at least I thought.

"Emmy, you should already know that. You know how I feel about you," Jagger said, his voice still soft and sincere. "I've lived in America for some damn time now and I've never met a more gorgeous girl. Not even back home in Romania. Not one single girl. Sure I've come across extremely pretty girls, but none more beautiful than you. You're not like any other Goth chick I know, I'll tell you that."

I was blushing bright red like a ripe tomato now. My face heated up with embarrassment and excitement. He couldn't really mean all that stuff about me. There were _way_ more prettier girls than me out there. He was just saying that to make me feel good.

But, the problem was, Jagger's tone was so honest. How could he say all that in that tone and not mean it at all? Was this a guy thing? Could guys pull of sincere and loving tones in their voices like that while not meaning the words they say? Jagger couldn't really mean all that, could he?

But, then again, Jagger had told me times before that he thought I was beautiful. He'd told me times before that he liked me. What if he actually did mean everything he said about me? Hell, I wasn't even pretty today! I hadn't showered and hastily put on my make-up, tying my hair up in a ponytail.

But I'd always wanted a guy who would like me for who I was, even if I did look ugly some days. I wanted a guy who thought I was beautiful on my bad days, and Jagger did that. He thought I looked beautiful right now.

I'd barely known him for a day, and I already knew so much about him. Could I say I didn't know him now? My mind jumbled with so many questions. Jagger was so confusing, he was going to make my mind explode!

"Emily? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. He reached out and touched my hand, his soft skin making contact with my own. His touch made my insides nervous. It made me almost freak out.

"No," I replied. "No, you didn't." I sighed and looked at his face, at least I tried to through the dark. I could faintly make out his mismatched colored eyes--not being able to tell which color was which--his nose, and his lips that felt so good against my own. I gulped. Memories of the parking lot flooding back to me. I really had enjoyed that night. Honestly. I kept myself from admitting it, keeping myself in denial, but I really had enjoyed it. I had never kissed anyone who kissed like Jagger. I wasn't a boy magnet back where I came from, but I had kissed some guys. None of them were as great as Jagger. They didn't even come close. Jagger's kisses were soft and sensitive, and at the same time, wild and hot and hard. A good hard though. Not a hard that forced onto me, but a hard that picked up the speed and was way more intimate and sexy.

I stared at Jagger's lips for a long time. The dream was long gone now and that memory still flooded my mind. I was drawn back to it. I remembered how good his hands felt on my body, how his hand rested on my breast, how the other caressed my bottom. How his hands reached up underneath my dress, his hands running up my thighs with that soft and wonderful touch. And I couldn't help put taste the desire in my mouth. I wanted him to do that to me. I wanted his lips on my own, moving in synchronization. I want him to run his hands along my body. I wanted him to undress me.

Oh God. What was I thinking? What was I _wanting_?

I couldn't help it. I really, really, _really_ wanted that. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to make-out with him again. I just wanted it really, really bad.

"Jagger, I…"

I reached out to what I thought was his cheek and went further behind to run my fingers through his hair. He sighed, as if he enjoyed that.

"What is it you want, baby?" he asked softly, still sincere, but with a mixture of eagerness.

"I-I-I…"

His hands. His lips. His sexy eyes. His white hair with the blood red tips. His slim, sexy body. His sexy self! Jagger was so…so incredibly _sexy_!

"Yes?" His voice chimed in my ear and I knew I was scooting closer to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him. My chest was heaving with excitement. My breathing was loud and unsteady. I wanted _him_. I couldn't help but want him _now._ After everything I said about him being a jerk and only wanted to stay _just friends_ with him, I wanted him now.

"I-I…"

I couldn't make out the words. They were stuck on my flopping tongue. How his tongue felt against mine, rubbing it against my own. Exchanging saliva sounded gross, but his tongue felt so amazing!

His hand ran down my waist and felt my butt again. Caressing it like he did last time, I grabbed a hold of his white hair in my hand, not holding it to tightly to hurt him, but enough to make him realize this was what I wanted.

And he definitely understood.


	16. xxChapter 16xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: Warning!!!** This chapter contains mature content that is not suitable for young audiences. Rated R (or M if we are speaking ratings) for sexual content.

* * *

**~x~x~Chapter 16~x~x~**

He understood exactly what I wanted. He was eager to give it to me also.

He pressed his lips against mine, not waiting to slither his tongue into my mouth. My own tongue greeted it and pressed it against his own, swirling around together. His lips moved so fast again, but I knew how to keep up this time.

His hand resting on my butt, squeezed it a bit, and then went and searched for the hem of my jeans. When he found it, his hand traced it to the front, his fingers scraping my skin, and unbuttoned the button, zipping down the zipper. My insides began to jump with nerves and excitement yet again. I wasn't sure how far we'd go, or how far I wanted to go.

_Don't get pregnant,_ my dad's words echoed in my mind. He said it in a teasing sort of way, but he actually meant it, very sternly. I wasn't intending to, and I didn't want a baby, _especially _at sixteen, but I didn't want to think about that now. I was having way to much fun with Jagger. Wow. How my dad would freak out if he ever found out about this!

I hadn't realized that Jagger had slipped off my jeans about halfway down my thighs. Either that had been enough for him, or he had given up because they were so tight because he then left them alone and went back to my backside. His lips were still locked with mine, tongue still slithering with my own.

The coffin was extremely cramped with the two of us moving around so much. Jagger's hand left my backside and opened the lid, the darkness instantly disappearing and the light shedding in. It wasn't so much light, but it was definitely enough to see his face. I parted from his lips for just a second to look at his face.

I was happy to see his green and blue eyes again, which sparkled with mystery and excitement. His lips were formed into a grin of satisfaction, and his pewter skeleton earring still hung from his ear. He was so hot, so gorgeous, so handsome. He showed it of course, but he had this sexy, bad boy look to him, which I madly adored.

Jagger pulled my head to him once again. I lifted my leg on top of his and lifted myself up so that I was on top of him and he was underneath. His hands were still feeling me up, and the touch felt so pleasurable.

I let go of his hair and ran my hands down his chest. I wanted to shrug off his jacket, but his arms were around me. I went ahead and attempted anyway. Jagger helped me out by pulling it off. He sat up and against the head of the coffin, me sitting in his lap now. I pulled off his black shirt as well and was amazed by his perfectly chiseled, pale chest.

I must have looked so stupid with that wide, silly grin while staring at his pecs. God, I am such a moron.

Jagger, however, thought differently. He chuckled and, by boosting me from my butt, pushed me against his chest so that my bust crushed into him and our lips crushed into each other. We were at it again.

My hands ran down his chest, tracing the perfect planes that were carved into it. They were so hard, but with such soft skin stretched over them. I heard Jagger sigh, almost moan, from my touch. I had made _him_ moan? And from just touching his chest? Wow. You have no idea how that made _me_ feel.

Jagger's hands ran up while mine continued to run down. His hand ran up my shirt, dragging it up with his arms. He didn't pull it off, just over my bust. He parted for just a bit to look.

"Damn, you've got such great boobs!" he exclaimed. I went rather red. Of course he would have thought my overly-sized bust was great. Any guy would have. They tend to be pretty annoying, if you ask me.

While he was busy staring at my black-laced bra-clad boobs, I stared down at where _my_ hands were headed. I almost gasped.

I had already unbuckled all his belts unconsciously and unbuttoned his pants, my fingers tinkering with the unzipped zipper. Was I really about to touch his…his _thing_? I drew my hands instantly away.

I looked back at Jagger. He was still engrossed with my overly-sized breasts, just about ready to unclip my bra. My chest heaved heavily with nerves, but that only made him more excited. I looked back into his eyes and I could see the hunger and eager clouding them.

Unclipped. Jagger was just about ready to pocket his hands inside my bra and squeeze the life out of my boobs.

Now that I was back to my normal self, I couldn't help but fear for what might happen next. What in the world was I thinking? How could I have let this get this far?

I went back to my hungry and eager self when I felt the most pleasurable, yet painful sensation.

Jagger's hands were squeezing my breasts like crazy. And it felt _amazing_! I gasped and then a moan followed. Jagger looked pleased. He chuckled, sighed, and then squeezed them again, making me moan even louder.

Then, I placed my hands where they were before on the zipper. Jagger noticed and purred.

"Oh, yes Emmy. Yes, go ahead. _Please._ I _beg_ you to." He fingered my nipple, squeezing it just the slightest, which hurt I have to admit, but it did make me moan again.

"Of course," I murmured back to him in a less sexy tone than his.

I slipped my hands inside his pants and squeezed _it_. Jagger roared.

"Yes! _Yes!_ Oh Emily, _yes_!" he panted, squeezing my breasts even harder in return. I moaned again, and bit my lip, just to silence my moaning. I squeezed it again and he liked it--no, _loved_ it--even more.

"More Emmy. More…_now_!" He sounded desperate. He really wanted it. While I continued to squeeze, then drifted into a massage, his hands left my bust and went back down to my pants, or rather, my panites. He fingered my black, satin G-string before pulling it down little by little. He slowed down as I continued to massage even harder.

"Oh Emily…" he moaned, unable to pull anything off anymore. His hands dropped from my body and we slid down into the coffin. Jagger was laying down while I continued to massage.

"Go further, Emmy. Just take it off," he whispered. I grinned and obliged. Anything to serve this sexy person.

As I was slipping off his pants, my shirt awkwardly pulled over my breasts and my pants pulled down to my thighs, my G-string straps slightly pulled down as well, I realized that I was putting myself in danger. I was about to lose my virginity, with the risk of getting pregnant. Jagger sure as hell wasn't using protection, and neither was I. If we were to both fully undressed, I'd be at an extremely high risk.

And, not only that, what if Jagger had AIDS or something? What if he gave me an STD? No way in the world would I _ever_ forgive myself. This was extremely dangerous. With trembling hands, I let go of his pants, which were down to his knees. He looked up with curiosity.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

I looked away. I couldn't face him. I was so ashamed of myself for acting like such a slut. Jagger wasn't even my boyfriend, despite what he told my dad.

My dad. Oh my God, my dad. He could never, _ever_ find out about this. _Ever!_

"Emily, what's wrong?"

I had enjoyed it, to tell you the truth. Doing this with Jagger was such an amazing experience. But it felt so wrong. I couldn't have sex at sixteen. I couldn't risk getting pregnant or an STD at sixteen. We weren't even using _protection_ for crying out loud! I hadn't taken any birth control pills prior either. Nope. I couldn't do this. This session was at an end.

I clipped my bra back together and pulled down my shirt. Jagger got the hint.

"What, you're through with me now?" he asked, annoyed. He propped up on his elbows and glared at me. I gulped, almost ready to cry. Yeah, this was _so_ a bad idea.

"Jagger, just…just shut up, okay?" I croaked. I pulled up my underwear and then my pants, buttoning them back up and zipping up the zipper. Jagger scoffed.

"We didn't even get to the good part," he sneered. I tossed him a look of death.

"I massaged your dick, you sicko! You looked pretty pleased with that!" I cried, the tears now rushing down. I don't even know why I was crying. Was it because I was just so scared that I was so close to getting pregnant? Or because I was so ashamed of myself? Or maybe because I had really actually enjoyed it? Or maybe it was because of all three?

"Yeah, and I don't think I need to tell you how horny you were getting when I squeezed your huge boobs," Jagger snapped back.

I widened my eyes with horror.

"Oh don't even pretend, Emily. You liked it, and you know it," he said, pointing a black-painted finger nailed finger at me.

He was right. He was so right. I had enjoyed it, a bit too much for that matter.

I sniffled and made a deep sigh. "You know what. You're right. I did like it, a lot. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It's just, I've known you for almost two days and…and…and you could've gotten me pregnant, Jagger! I was just scared!" I burst into more tears, covering my face with my hands. Jagger didn't say anything for a while. When I looked up at him, my face tear-stained and make-up running, I saw that he was looking at me with a softened look, a look that said he was ashamed…of _himself_.

He sighed and pulled his pants back on, not bothering with his multiple belts, or his shirt and jacket. He sat up against the head of the coffin again, and I had scooted to the end.

"I didn't even think about that," he admitted in a whisper, looking away from me. I sniffled again and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. A huge, long smudge marked my hand, but I didn't care.

"Wow, don't I feel like a dumbass," Jagger continued. "I mean, all I wanted was you, and when you told me that you wanted the same from me, I got excited--a little too excited maybe--and I got rough. You're just so damn sexy, Emily. I wanted to…to…" He growled and threw his head into his hands. "I'm such a moron. You can leave and never talk to me again if you want,"

I didn't say anything. I was mad at him, and me, but I was mostly scared. I didn't hate him, if that's what he was thinking. No, not at all. I just….Damn it! I was so damn scared!

"I'm sorry, Emily," Jagger finally said when I wouldn't say anything, or move. "I'm really, really sorry. Will you forgive me?" He lifted his head from his hands. He wasn't crying, but his eyes told me that he was truly sorry for what had happened.

"It's not your fault," I finally spoke. "I encouraged you. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"No. Don't put the pressure on yourself. I went to rough. I was uncontrollable."

"Jagger, please."

"Okay, so maybe it was the both of us," he said. "It's both our faults."

I thought for a bit. Yeah. It really was both of our faults. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay,"

"Come here, Em." He opened his arms up welcomingly. "I won't ever do that again unless you are positively sure."

I hesitated before crawling over to him. The thing was, I _had_ been positively sure, I just didn't know what I was getting myself into. I was too busy remembering how great it felt outside in the parking lot and how even better it would feel if we went further. Obviously, that was a big mistake.

"I was positively sure, Jagger," I said. "I wanted to do this. I wanted to feel you. I wanted you inside of me." I burst into more tears. "I don't know what came over me. I just really, really wanted it."

Jagger crawled over to me and embraced me in a hug. He pushed me gently to his soft-skinned, rock-hard abs and ran his hand over my head, hushing me gently and rocking me back and forth, comforting me.

I was at peace like this. I wanted to stay this way with him. No hot friction, no squeezing the other's private parts, nothing sexual. Just him holding me, cradling me, and rocking me back in forth in comfort.

"But Jagger," I whispered, my crying subduing. Jagger continued to rock me, but it slowed to where he was even barely moving.

"Yes, Emmy?" he whispered, just as soft and comforting as his rocking.

"I-I really do…like you…more than a…friend…" I stammered. My eyelids were drooping. I was tired, and the rocking was making me even more sleepy.

"Do you, love?" he asked gently.

"Yes, yes I do." I yawned. "Can we start over?"

"Of course, baby girl, of course."


	17. xxChapter 17xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Okay, the story's back to T now. LOLs. :D I actually don't know what else to say...Hmmm...Ah well. Hope you guys enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 17~x~x~**

I heard voices, muffled voices. I was awake, but my eyelids were still closed. When I try to open them, they snapped back shut. I sighed and rolled around. I was on something soft, bouncy.

Oh, it was my bed. Which meant I was in my room. Which also meant I was home.

Since I couldn't open my eyes, I tried to listen closely to the voices. Were they outside my door? I was guessing so, since they were muffled, but not so muffled I couldn't understand them.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Jagger." Dad's voice. No doubt about it.

"Of course, Mr. Payne," Jagger's voice replied.

That's right. I had spent the night with Jagger at his loft. And then we had almost…

I gulped.

_No, let's not think about that right now,_ I thought. I agreed with myself. So with that discarded from my mind, I went back to focusing on what Jagger and my dad were talking about.

"So she just fell asleep?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, on the way back here," Jagger answered.

"Ah, she's been clubbing too much," Dad sighed. Jagger chuckled.

"Probably."

"Well, I'm glad you took care of her and brought her back. And right on time too. You are one for accuracy,"

Jagger chuckled again. "Can you tell her I'll call her later. Oh and that I said good night." I couldn't help but smile at his words. I will definitely be looking forward to his call.

"Will do Jagger," Dad said. "I'll look you out."

I heard their footsteps fade away.

I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to see Jagger before he left. I pried them open this time, ripping the gunk that encrusted the edges of my eyes. I sat up quickly. I lost my balance when I tried to climb out of bed.

A muffled _thump!_ sounded when I hit the ground. I paid no attention to it though. It was only carpet (thank God!), so I was in no real pain.

I got up from the ground and ran out of my room. Jagger was just barely walking out the door.

"Emmy," Dad said, surprised. "I thought you were sleeping."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly, adjusting to the dim light of the family room-kitchen.

"I _was_," I replied.

I met Jagger's eyes, his mismatched smiling eyes, a smile also prancing around his lips.

"I hope we didn't wake you," Jagger said. I smiled back.

"Jagger was just leaving. But now that she's awake, would you care to stay for a bit?" Dad asked. Jagger nodded at my dad and walked over to me.

"Of course, Mr. Payne," he said politely. I continued to smile up at Jagger, even when his arm wrapped around my waist and hugged me close to him. Dad eyed us suspiciously. _Nothing is going on, Dad. At least not anymore,_ I thought. I shook my mind of those thoughts. Ugh. I hated how those thoughts were going to haunt me for a long time, maybe even for the rest of my life! It was so annoying!

Dad enjoyed Jagger's company. They talked a _lot_! Jagger even noticed my dad's fake vampire fangs, which he thought were so stellar. I have expected Jagger to flash Dad some real vampire fangs, but he didn't. My imagination was getting to me again.

I continued to think about that nightmare I had. The Jagger-being-a-vampire-and-was-about-to-bite-me one. What if Jagger really _was_ a vampire? Was it possible? Did vampires really exist? It seemed to good to be true, but also eerie and creepy. And, say Jagger really was a vampire, would he really bite me out in the middle of a parking lot? Would I become his mate for all eternity and have to sleep in coffins with him and, most importantly, become a vampire? Would he even turn me? Would I want to be turned?

I stared at Jagger as I thought about this. He was too engrossed in a conversation with my dad on the couch while playing Call of Duty 4 to notice me staring from the kitchen table. Jagger was really handsome. He had such a nice profile, such a nice face, such a nice figure. And, despite the fact before when he had lied to me and almost took my virginity, he was a really great guy. My dad loved him. He thought he was everything a guy should be for me to date. My mom would definitely _not_ approve, but I wouldn't worry about her. My dad and I really didn't care about her opinion anyway. It's not my fault she decided to get pregnant before she was married. It's not my fault she dated a Goth guy and then realizing all of a sudden [after she was pregnant] that she hated his lifestyle. My mom does not know how to make decisions, let me tell you. My mom's no whore, she just makes decisions way too fast without thinking.

I guess I got that from her too.

**xXx**

My dad's pretty cool, yeah, but he's still a dad. So when he told me he signed me up for high school, I wasn't all that thrilled.

I'd been living with my dad for about a month now. I guess he had signed me up a couple of days after I moved in with him, only he kept it a secret from me. I don't know why. But he did. I go to school on Monday.

On the plus side, I had my vampire fangs! They were so awesome! It hurt just a bit when they glued them in, only because they kept pulling at the sides of my mouth a lot and it felt like they were going stretch and snap like a rubber band. But it was totally worth it. I showed Jagger the night of and he liked them, a lot.

On the down side, school. Bleh. I _hate_ school. It's so boring. And when I told Jagger, he was totally bummed. Plus, he doesn't even _go_ to school! He has some private tutor or something to come and teach him what they are learning in school. I asked my dad if I could do that too. He said no.

But he did tell me that when he was registering me, he saw a lot of people like me: Goth. So that made me happy.

**xXx**

"Hey kiddo. Time to get up," Dad whispered in my ear while gently shaking me. I blinked open my eyes. My room was dark. I could see through my drawn black lace curtains (Dad and I went shopping for them. I fell in love with them at first sight) the faint light of the sun rising. I never thought I'd wake up so early to see the sun rise. Back at my old school when I was living with my mom (in the white bread town), class started at _nine_. I turned over to glance at my Nightmare Before Christmas clock. Five thirty a.m.

_Five thirty a.m.?!?!_

Oh this was great, just great. I grumbled and threw my sheets over my head. They immediately disappeared and I curled my legs up to my chest.

"Hey. Emily, come on. Get up. You're going to be late for school. Hurry up and get ready. I'll cook up some eggs." He tapped my arm with his palm a couple of times before walking out of my room.

I groaned. Five thirty? This was insane. Absolutely insane. Right now, I didn't care that there would be Goth kids at my new school. I was hating it already. And waking up at five thirty in the morning just ruined my whole entire day.


	18. xxChapter 18xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hooray! I've got another chapter out! So I finished posting my If I Had One Wish... fic on fictionpress, so I feel kind of relieved. I'm going to start the sequel for that some time later, but I'm really excited to start it. I have so many other stories to write. I'm not even sure I'm going to finish that_ Holes_ fanfic. Probably not. I don't think anybody's read it anyway. I was just bored. LOL! Plus, I've got to finish the story that I hope some day will get published. I've been mainly focused on this fanfic and that story lately. The If I Had One Wish... story was already finished some time ago. I was just posting it one at a time because I wanted the tension to build in the reader. I love doing that!

Anyhoozles, I feel like my chapters are getting shorter in this story. Are they? Well, whatever. Enjoy! I've gotta work on some extra credit for chemistry. Oh! And I have to finish my last page of problems for chemistry too! Agh! _And_ I go back to school on Monday! Eep! I've been on this site too much. Darn you writing! No, I'm sorry! Agh! I was just kidding! I procrastinate too much. It's all my fault! Okay well...enjoy (again)! **-Michele**

**PS: **Long, long A/N, huh? Tee hee LOLs! :D

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 18~x~x~**

Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I hadn't even planned out what I wanted to wear on my first day of school, which would be the middle of the year for the rest of the student population. I wasn't that excited to go to school. Who would be? School was always the same: same nagging teachers, same annoying kids who think they're all-that (especially the girls), same old stacks of text books and homework. I had been going to school for about twelve years now and every school I had gone to, it was the same old same old.

I walked over to my closet and carelessly rummaged through it. I wasn't even fully awake to understand exactly what I was doing. After succeeding to do nothing in my closet, I walked out of my room, scratching my messy hair.

"I hope you're not going to school like that," Dad joked. The smell of scrambled eggs and melting cheese filled my nose and awoke my brain. Ah the wonderful smell of eggs.

I sat down at the small table and waited for my breakfast.

"What time does school start anyway?" I asked. Dad brought over my plate filled with yummy delicious eggs and cheese. It may seem kind of strange that when we have eggs, it's just eggs. But I love having eggs as the main course and side dish. It's our own way of expressing how much we loved the dairy product (especially my dad).

"Around seven I think," Dad replied. I almost choked on the OJ I was drinking when Dad had given me my plate. Seven? _Seven?!_ Then why had he woken me up an hour and a half earlier? I could be getting some very valuable sleep time as we speak!

Dad saw my expression and continued. "Well, I know how high-maintenance your hair is. Thought I'd do you a favor so you wouldn't have to go to school on your first day without a shower."

Well, that was considerate. I almost felt bad for cursing him for waking me up so early. _Almost_. I was still pretty pissed that I had to wake up at five thirty in the morning. That should be illegal.

"Oh. Thanks," I replied, taking a scoop into my eggs with my fork.

I finished my breakfast fast so that I'd have more time to blow-dry my hair. I also needed to pick out something to wear. While in the shower, I did think about everything in my closet. There was that really cute long-sleeve torn boat-neck, the one I had worn in my dream. That with some leather skin-tight pants that Olivia Newton-John had worn in the movie, _Grease_. Those and my leather, black, pointy-toe pumps.

Blow-drying my hair usually takes about an hour or even more because I have so much, but I had towel-dried my hair really good, so it only took about twenty-five to thirty minutes to dry it. I quickly straightened it, brushed my teeth, and rushed to my room to pick out the clothes I had chosen in my mind.

I sat at my vanity putting on my make-up: thick, black eyeliner (of course), pastel pink eye shadow with a light coat of smoky black eye shadow over it, black lengthening mascara, and pastel pink lipstick over coated with gloss. I added in all of my earrings in all of the holes, pushed some rings onto my fingers and thick bangles onto my wrists, and added a big, bright pink bow to the side of my head. I grabbed another big, black, leather shoulder bag that had a huge leather bow just beneath the straps attached to it. I grabbed my Emily the Strange journal (hey, I had to write in something), a few Skelanimal pens, my cell phone (which I tucked into my butt pocket), my wallet (I was going to need lunch money), and my carry-on make-up bag. Okay, so I wasn't really packed to go to school, but rather a club or the mall, but I did have paper, something to write with, and money. I was set…sorta.

I walked out of my room, glancing back at my clock, which read six forty-five. Oh great. I didn't know how far away the school was, but unless my dad planned on speeding in his little Mini, I was going to be late…on my first day of school.

"Awesome first-day-of-school outfit," Dad chuckled as I rushed out into the kitchen. My dad was waiting on the couch, car key ring twirling on his finger, in a pair of black skinny jeans, My Chemical Romance band tee, and some black and white checkered slip-on Vans. His hair was combed and pulled into a ponytail. I hoped he brushed his teeth, but I wasn't going to check. I sighed and almost glared at him. It was easy being a guy sometimes.

"Thanks," I grumbled, still not to excited about the whole school thing. Dad stood up and walked to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder like I was one of his dude pals.

"Hey, you gotta get your education somehow. And I ain't gonna do it. I won't know what I'll be talking about!" He laughed and squeezed me to his side. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm going to walk you in anyway. I've gotta go with you to get your class schedule and crap like that," he added. I half-smiled, but it wasn't that convincing. He let go of me and went over to the door, holding it open for me. I walked towards him and noticed a pack of wintergreen-flavored gum in the tie-dyed key bowl. I snatched it.

"Yeah sure. You can have that," Dad said, a little confused. I grinned and slipped a stick through my teeth.

"Thanks."

"You're gonna need them more than I will anyway," he teased. I narrowed my eyebrows and shoved him outside.

"Whatever, Dad!"

As we drove down the street (Dad needing to drive a little faster than usual), I realized that I hadn't really made any friends beside Jagger and that little bat that used to hang outside my window at night. I had been living with my dad for about a month and I never even thought about making any friends. Okay, so the bat didn't count, but I liked to think it did because it was one of the first exciting things that happened to me since I moved in with my dad. And well, Jagger…Jagger was sort of my boyfriend now, but we could still be friends, right? Yeah, of course. We were just _more _than friends. We were still able to talk about things like friends, but we were just passed the "friend" stage.

I was really sad that Jagger wouldn't be going to the same school as me. How lucky he must be to have a private tutor. And to come to his place to tutor him during _his_ hours was even better. I had to wake up and go to school to learn during the _school's_ hours. What kind of sick person starts their school at seven in the morning?

"You'll be fine, Em," Dad assured when he realized I wasn't talking, probably because he figured I was so nervous, which I was, but that wasn't what I was thinking about at the moment. He reached over to squeeze my hand, his hand so huge like Jagger's compared to my own small dainty one. "You'll make friends in no time. There's nothing not to like about you,"

I wished he were right. There were tons of things not to like about me. I had really bad breath, especially in the morning; had extremely scary bed hair when I woke up; my boobs were way too big (thanks a lot Mom!)…

Okay, so maybe those were very minor bad traits that actually were normal. The last one guys would only find appealing. They were bad for me. D cup was way to big for a short teenager. I didn't want people to think I had gotten breast enlargements (Which has happened before believe or not; some people are just so bold to come up to me and ask where I had gotten my boobs done. The nerve of some people!).

But I had made out with a guy before I got to know him and who I had just met maybe fifteen minutes prior. That was a pretty sluttish move, and definitely something _not_ to like about me.

Dad made a turn and I realized it was into a parking lot. A large building stood before us, wide stone steps leading up to the two sets of glass double-doors. A tall, shiny flag pole stood off the left of the building waving an American flag proudly. The parking lot we parked in was on the opposite side of the flag pole.

My stomach churned as I realized what this meant.

We were here. It was time to start school.


	19. xxChapter 19xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Ta-da! Brand new chapter! Ugh. I have a headache. I have to go to school tomorrow too. But luckily...I FINISHED ALL OF MY CHEM WORK! HOORAY! I am so bomb. Plus, I waited till the last minute to do it, and I _still_ have time to write more VK: DWK (my new abbreviation for Vampire Kisses: Dark White Knight. You probably already knew what it stood for though...dX)!!!! Well, enjoy!!! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 19~x~x~**

I glanced up the huge school building when I climbed out of the Mini. It was an off-white color--very boring. But, then again, all schools were boring. I hadn't been to one fun school yet. I'm still searching.

Off to the side of the stone steps was a marquee that was labeled **HORACE VALEN HIGH SCHOOL; HOME OF THE STALLIONS**. In the marquee was: **HOMECOMING-NOVEMBER 22. GET YOUR TICKETS AT THE FINANCE OFFICE.**

"Aw crap," Dad muttered. I looked over to him. He was checking his iPhone. "We gotta get you inside, Em. You're late for your first class."

I sighed. Great, just great. First, I wake up early for school. Next, I'm _late _for school. How could we have been late when I had woken up at five thirty?

Dad tucked his phone back into his pocket, locked up the Mini, and hurried me inside. I carefully walked up the stone steps to the doors so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. The last thing I need is a huge, nasty scrape on my face.

When we walked inside, I noticed that the halls were absolutely empty. Class was already in session. Dad led me towards the counseling office. The walls of the halls were also off-white, the linoleum floors brown and white checkered. There were posters posted on the walls that said: **GET YOUR YEARBOOK NOW! ONLY $85, $80 WITH ASB CARD** and **BUY YOUR HOMECOMING TICKETS AT THE FINANCE OFFICE! GET YOURS FOR $35 TODAY, $30 WITH YOUR ASB CARD!**

"You wanna go to Homecoming?" asked Dad, noticing me looking at the posters. I looked over at him, then turned my gaze straight ahead. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just got here. What if I don't make friends? Then who will I go to Homecoming with?" I asked.

"Take Jagger. He told me he's really into sports. And you'll also have someone to go to the dance with," he said. Yeah, he was right. Jagger really was into sports. It's funny because he didn't really seem like the jock type. He was more of the musician type, electric guitar or maybe drums.

We passed boring white doors that were labeled on wide, black plates in bold, white letters: **ATTENDANCE OFFICE**, **NURSE'S OFFICE**,** FINANCE OFFICE**. Next to the Attendance Office we found the Counseling Office, labeled just like the others.

"Here we are." Dad opened the door, holding it open for me before he walked in.

The Counseling Office was not very big, but it wasn't very small. It had lots of round tables with pamphlets on staying safe, no talking to strangers, don't drink and drive…all that stuff. Towards the back of the room were more offices, smaller, enclosed cubicle-like rooms. There were three. Each one had a person sitting behind a desk, looking at a magazine or a file, or doing something on their computer. At the entrance of the office (where Dad and I were standing), there was a large bulletin board with flyers of up-coming events, more staying safe posters, and a paper of the counselors.

The first name was Mrs. Yolanda Hayes. She was the counselor for all ninth and A-K tenth graders. The second one was Mr. Morris Bradford, who was the counselor for the rest of the alphabet of sophomores and all juniors. The last counselor: Miss Tillie Newman, counselor of all senior students.

Well, finding my counselor would be easy, since he was the only male counselor. I looked back over to the offices in the back and found Mr. Bradford in the second office. He was looking something up on his computer.

"Found my counselor," I said to Dad, who peeled his eyes away from the bulletin board to me. I took his arm and dragged him over to Mr. Bradford's office.

His door was open, which was welcoming. He had dark brown hair that was gelled and combed over and he wore half-moon spectacles on a chain that were resting on the edge of his nose. He didn't look too old, maybe a little older than my dad, but the glasses and the way he wore them sure made him look like a grandpa. The guy probably wasn't even married.

Aside from that, Mr. Bradford wore a green dress shirt with a printed tie which--once again--looked like it belonged to his grandfather. The tie was maroon and it had all of these weird designs on it.

Dad knocked on Mr. Bradford's door, who immediately looked up from his computer. His eyes widened at the sight of us and then quickly shut down everything he was doing on his computer, like we were going to sneak a peek at his privacy. Sheesh. Can we say uptight?

"May I help you?" he asked. He had a deep voice, which sounded very surprised to see us.

"Yeah um, my name is Blayke Payne and this is my daughter, Emily. I enrolled her a week ago. She's here to pick up her class schedule," my dad said. Mr. Bradford glanced at me, and then back to my dad, and then back at me. Okay, I was annoyed. What was his problem? Did my dad dress and act to cool to be my father? He probably thought so, seeing as how he dressed and acted. I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course. Please come in. You may have a seat there." He pointed to two navy blue cushion chairs and plastic arm rests that you only find in offices. Dad and I obeyed and walked in, sitting in the chairs in front of his desk.

Mr. Bradford cleared his throat before speaking again. "Class started about fifteen minutes ago," he mentioned, rummaging through a filing cabinet built into his desk. I glared when Mr. Bradford wasn't looking, but Dad had seen and he glared at me for glaring. I sighed and softened my look, still not bothering to show that I was still annoyed.

"Payne is spelled P-A-I-N or…?"

"No it's P-A-Y-N-E," Dad corrected. Duh, counselor. Get it right.

"Oh, of course. Here we are." He pulled out a half sheet of white paper and read it off to me.

"First period is homeroom, or eleventh grade regular English ; second is regular pre-calculus; third period, regular biology; fourth, physical education; fifth period, regular American history; sixth, first year art; seventh, first year Spanish."

Was it really necessary to read off my schedule? I wasn't stupid. I could read. And I hated it how he had to include regular this and regular that. Yeah okay; so I don't take advanced placement classes. That's no problem at all! It doesn't make me stupid, and it doesn't make me any lower than anybody else. Jeesh! What the heck was wrong with this guy? What was wrong with this school for hiring such a jerk like him? He had treated my dad and I like we were aliens from the moment we arrived at our door. I rolled my eyes and took the paper from him when he handed it to me.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered. I knew it was childish, but I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out him, or blow a raspberry. I hated this school already. Thanks a lot, Dad. Right when I was starting to like you…

No, I was just kidding. I loved my dad. He was the coolest parent in the entire universe. He was the lead guitarist and singer of the amazing metal band, VWN.

"Could she have a map so she knows where to go?" Dad asked. My _dad_ had to ask that? The counselor should have just offered it, since I was a new student.

"Of course," Mr. Bradford said. I also resisted the urge of mimicking him.

Okay, I was overreacting. I guess it was just the whole school thing that made me this way. I really didn't want to go. I knew I had to start sometime, but I just didn't think so soon.

Okay I didn't start school so soon. I had a month off from school when everybody else was going. I was starting school in the beginning of November. I should be grateful I had so much time left.

"Thank you, sir," Dad thanked as he handed me the map. Mr. Bradford smiled a totally fake smile.

"No problem."

Dad and I stood up. "Well, Mr. Bradford, it was nice meeting you. Thank you for your hospitality," Dad said. He extended his arm to Mr. Bradford--a black fingernail-painted hand that bored a triple row stud bracelet on his wrist. Mr. Bradford shook it, but I could see the reluctance on his face. Get over it, bub. At least he isn't stuck-up like you. Again, I tried hard not to throw a raspberry.

Dad and I hurried out of there.

"Well, that went…well," Dad said, scratching the back of his head. I arched an eyebrow.

"Well? _Well?_ Ha ha…you're funny," I said sarcastically.

"That's only one person. Remember I said there were Goths here. Us Goths tend to stick together…sometimes…" Dad said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

He kissed the top of my head. "Have a good day at school, kiddo. I'll meet you here after school in the parking lot, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try," I answered, referring to his saying of having a good day at school. I highly doubted that I would, but there was no use in being pessimistic if I wasn't going to at least try first. I mean, who knows? I might actually _make_ a friend other than Jagger.

I watched Dad walk down the hall and disappear behind a turn before walking to my first class.


	20. xxChapter 20xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter! It's been really hectic over here and I haven't had anytime to write. But I managed to get this chapter up. Hooray! Sorry for the long wait!!! I'll try and update soon. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 20~x~x~**

Homeroom. One of the places I did not want to be right now.

When my dad had left me in the off-white-walled torture chamber, I decided that I had better get to class ASAP. I had already left a bad impression with my counselor, I didn't want to leave a bad note with my homeroom teacher as well. I looked down at the school map the counselor gave to me. Let me tell you: this school is _way_ too big.

So it turns out that behind this building were a couple of _other_ buildings as well. One was a gym, another was a cafeteria. This main building was two stories high.

This whole building is bigger than my entire apartment building.

I sighed heavily, annoyed. It was going to take me ten million thousand years to find my homeroom class.

I looked back at my class schedule, which I held in my other hand. Homeroom (or "eleventh grade regular English"; yeah, I just totally mocked my counselor) was room 248. I switched my gaze over to my map, scanning for room 248.

There it was.

I sighed with relief. Homeroom was on the bottom story. But it was all the way on the other side of the building. Groaning, I took off into a run.

My heels _cloked-cloked_ all the way down the hall, echoing off the boring walls with the disgustingly glittery posters about Homecoming. Grasping my schedule and map in one hand, I held onto my bag with the other.

I passed by some bathrooms that were separated with water fountains, a janitor's closet, and so many classrooms. Finally, I had come into the row with the 240 rooms.

The odd numbers were on the left and the even on the right. I picked up my pace as I power-walked down the hall, finally coming to room 248. Quickly, I checked my Blackberry for the time.

7:30.

Crap. Thirty minutes late to class. And since school ended at two, that gave me forty-five minutes for each class. I took a deep breath before walking in.

When I opened the door, all talking immediately ceased and each and every pair of eyes fell on me. Damn. The spotlight. The _attention_. I hated this awkward feeling.

A clearing of the throat sounded from my left. I turned my gaze towards it and found a tall, middle-aged man standing behind a large wooden desk with piles of papers on it. He wore a solid-colored button-down shirt that was tucked into his dress pants. His hair was graying and it was gelled a lot like how Mr. Bradford's hair was. His green eyes were narrowed, with the exception of one eyebrow arching upward. In other words, he looked annoyed to see me.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked, looking me up and down. I shuddered. It's one thing when a teenager does that to me, but it's another when a middle-aged _man_ does it. It creeps me out! _Ugh!_

"My name is Emily Payne. I'm, uh, new…" I said, still standing at the doorway, looking like a moron.

"Well, that's obvious," he scoffed. I looked at him like he was crazy. I'm sorry, what had he just said? Did this crack head _want_ to be slapped? I didn't care whether he was a teacher or not. I'd had enough of this crap from the staff here at this lame-ass school. Dad said there were other Goths here, why did the teachers look like they had never seen one before?

The teacher sighed and beckoned me to come forth to him. I walked over to him, my back turned to the sea of students. I could feel their eyes burning into my back. My face heated up with embarrassment.

"Let me see your schedule," he demanded, holding out his hand and flexing his fingers, ordering me to give it to him. Impatient, are we? I handed him the paper with all of my classes. He looked over it before handing it back to me. He sighed again.

"Go ahead and sit in the seat next to Brian. Raise your hand, Brian." I turned and saw a tall blonde boy raising a long arm. He was cute, but no where near my type. The boy had jock written all over him, and I didn't have to read it to know that. His hair was spiked and he bore baby blue eyes that tried to look innocent, but they were really filled with mischief. He sported a football jersey and baggy jeans, adding brand new white Nike's to go with the sport look.

Brian looked into my eyes when I spotted him. The feeling was unsettling. Remembering what Jagger had said about boys these days just want sex from a hot chick, I instantly knew that that's what he wanted from me, even if he didn't think I was pretty. He wanted something because then suddenly, he grinned such a disgusting grin I wanted to turn on my heel and walk out that door.

But I didn't. I walked to the seat next Brian and he watched me the entire way. He wasn't the only one either. Every single student watched me. Every prep, every jock, and every Goth (thank goodness I wouldn't be alone in this whitebread school). And not only were they staring, they were whispering about me too.

"Oh my God, look at her tat!" I heard one girl say.

"How embarrassing. She's probably a slut," her friend replied.

Oh, so that's what they thought of me, huh? Because of my tattoo, I was instantly dubbed the slut. But I could already tell already that ninety-five percent of those girls' crowd were sluts. Cheerleading, preppy, popular sluts. That was nothing new.

I sat down next to Brian and the whispers grew louder into murmurs. I rolled my eyes. I hated school. My stupid homeroom teacher hadn't even introduced himself to me. The monkey-butt. I had to look back at my schedule to see his name. Mr. Robert Crammer. Well okay.

Brian peered over to my desk to look at my schedule. "I've got phys ed. and history same periods as you," he said.

Well whoopee.

"I can show you where there are, if you want, after third period," he offered. I sighed. I was in no position to pass up friends--not that we were--or any sort of help. The boy was creeping me out already, so I wasn't sure whether to take him up on his offer or not.

Well, I did.

"Thanks. This school's so freakin' big anyway," I said. Brian grinned again, his blue eyes squinting. Each cheek bore one dimple, which looked really cute. I shook my head of those thoughts. What was it with me falling for guys I had just met. I had to make sure this guy never met my dad. Apparently my dad is weak when it comes to being promised his daughter will be alright with them. Look how that turned out with me and Jagger.

But it didn't matter anyway. I couldn't fall for the jock because 1) I already had a boyfriend: Jagger Maxwell; 2) He wasn't even my type. I wasn't fond of jocks, only Goth guys. And yeah, Brian was cute, but it would never happen.

"Sure, no problem," he replied and turned back to the front, sliding down in his chair and spreading his legs out in the aisles on either side of him so that if someone were to come walking down, they would trip and fall on their face. Typical guy sitting position.

I looked away from Brian and back down at my schedule and map. Next was pre-calculus. I groaned silently. Well, at least it was regular. Math was okay, not my strongest subject, but at least I could get it. I never got perfect scores on tests or anything, but it was better than failing.

I switched my gaze back to the map and scanned it for my next class. Pre-cal was room 119 with a Miss Heather Floren.

Oh no. Room 119. As I scanned the map, I had come to realize that all the 100 rooms were upstairs.

Upstairs. I had to walk upstairs. I looked from where I was now and checked how long the walk was.

Oh.

Hopefully we had a long passing period.

And if not, then I'd have to run.


	21. xxChapter 21xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Oh my goodness gravy. I am so sorry, dear readers. It's been...what? A million thousand years since I last updated? Gosherz. (Yes, I actually said "gosherz". LOLs!) So, here is chapter twenty-one. I hope it's not too lame. I already know where I'm going with this and I'm actually really anxious to write it. The problem is, I haven't been in a writing mood. Yeah, weird, I know. I mean, writing is my friggin' life. So yes...enjoy and the next chapter will come sooner than this one (I don't promise, but I'll try and get it out sooner). R&R. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 21~x~x~**

I didn't really pay any attention my first day of eleventh grade English because I was too focused on trying to locate the rest of my classrooms and estimating how long it would take me to get to each one. I think my counselor already had a bad vibe about me before we had even met because my classes were spread out like peanut butter on bread. It was ridiculous.

After pre-cal, I had biology in room 217, which was _downstairs_. Then there was P.E. outside in the back gym building, then history upstairs in room 141, art in room 172, and then Spanish at the end of the day downstairs in room 222.

My eyes were so dizzy after scanning the map back and forth. I had to blink a couple of times in between searching for classes. What kind of sick person gave a sick schedule like this to a poor, innocent new girl? Let me tell you, that made no sense whatsoever. I mean, it's not like I _asked_ for these classes.

I jumped when a loud screeching sound rang. I came to realize that that was the bell. Ugh. What a horrible sound, a horrible sound that I would soon come to love at the end of the forty-five minutes of each class.

I gathered my map and schedule and followed the mob of jocks, preps, and Goths outside. I paused for just a second, looking down at my map and following the highlighted trail I had made to my second class. Down the hall, up a flight of stairs, down another hall and bam. I was there. Could I run there in pumps? Of course I could! I was Emily Payne, daughter of the amazing lead vocalist and guitarist of Vampires Walk Naked! There was no doubt in my _mind_ that I couldn't do that.

I took off through the crowds and crowds of slow students, chattering amongst their friends in the middle of the halls. I heard the word _Homecoming_ way more than fifty times. Guess I had come to this school just in time.

Besides Homecoming, I also heard the words _new girl_ a lot more than fifty times as well, and when I sped past the gossiping groups, heads turned and fingers pointed my way.

But I had no time to stop and ask what was there to gossip about me because I couldn't be late to another class. I had already left a bad impression on my counselor and homeroom teacher, I couldn't piss off my math teacher too. Well, I could, but I'd rather not, at least not on the first day. I wanted people to like me too.

I ran up the long flight of linoleum stairs with some difficulty, only because I was already out of breath from running from one side of the school to the other. But I could climb the stairs. When I reached the top, I bolted down the hall again, careful not to spring my ankle or trip over anything. Again, upstairs people were chatting in the hallways talking about Homecoming and yours truly as well. Word sure does spread fast. I hadn't been here for two hours and everybody already knew about me. Most likely as the Gothic slut girl, only because those two moronic cheerleaders claimed that because I had a tat on my chest, I was a slut.

After running past a couple more doors, I reached pre-cal--finally. I pushed through the door, making a bit of an entrance, but not actually meaning to. Everybody inside immediately stopped their chatter and turned their heads back towards the door, just like what the class did in homeroom.

Math class was set up differently than homeroom. The white board was directly in front of the door and a large metal desk with piles and piles of papers was cast off to the right side of the room. Three long rows of individual desks were lined up in front of the white board, so people had to turn their bodies in order to see me. Everybody but the teacher that is. Miss Floren was standing at the white board, facing my direction. All sorts of mathematical equations were written on the board in different colored Expo markers.

Well, at least I wasn't late.

"Yes? Come in hon. Don't waste your time standing at the door," she said. Well, at least she was nice, probably the only nice person I'd met here, besides Brian, but then again, he looked to have that disgusting thought on his mind. Not to mention he had been staring at my boobs the entire time we talked.

"Um, okay," I said, rather nervous. I walked inside and Miss Floren walked towards me. Others students were entering the classroom after I had moved out of the way.

"Who are you, hon?" she asked. She was tall, with long brown hair that was made into a braid that trailed down her back. She had a nice face, young with bright blue eyes, a dainty nose and some freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a plain white blouse that was tucked into her floor-length blue floral skirt, which she wore with beaded sandals. A pen with a humongous flower attached to it was stuck behind her ear. Can we say hippie? Not that I had anything against hippies. At least I'd have _one_ cool teacher.

"My name is Emily Payne and I'm a transfer student," I explained. I handed her my schedule and she looked it over. Then, taking out her flower pen, she signed her initials next to my second period, something Mr. Crammer didn't bother doing next to my homeroom period.

"Well Emily, welcome to Horace." She handed me back my schedule. "You may choose any seat you find to your liking. Oh, and before you sit down, pick up a text book over on the bookshelf." She cast a slim hand over to the right side of the room by her desk where a low bookshelf was. The first shelf was half empty and the bottom one was full of texts. I nodded and she smiled.

After that little discussion, Miss Floren walked back to the front of the class, picked up an Expo marker, and began writing more equations on the white board. I walked over to the bookshelf by Miss Floren's desk and picked up a text book. The text books were fat and blue and heavy; just like your average text book.

After I had picked up a text, I looked back to the seats. Pretty much every seat was filled because the bell had already rang and the whole class was there. There were maybe three or four desks left open.

I chose one in the back. It was the in the third column from Miss Floren's messy, metal desk. It was in between a Goth guy with a stellar Mohawk with neon pink, green, and blue streaks through his black hair. He was tall and was dressed in all black. Black baggy pants, black t-shirt, torn all-black Converse, and a big, black jacket. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He had a bullring, size zero plugs, and an eyebrow ring. And…he was really hot.

Okay I've really got to stop this whole boy-crazy thing. Jagger would get really PO'd if he found out that I found other guys other than him hot. Ridiculous yet again.

But anyway, on the other side of my desk was another jock. He, too, was tall--well, maybe because everybody was taller than me. He had the same hairstyle as Brian--gelled up in spikes--only this guy's hair was dark brown. He had chocolate brown eyes, brown eyes with more life than Mohawk's, and a baby face. He was dressed in a plain blue tee with a grey jacket and baggy jeans that sagged down to his thighs.

Two totally different guys, but when I sat down between them, they both turned their heads and stared at me for the longest time.

I could feel my face getting redder by the second. This was why I hated being new, hated attention. I couldn't wait until I wasn't the newbie anymore.


	22. xxChapter 22xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Huzzah! I've got another chapter in for DWK! Eep! I need to finish the book I'm reading for English. Ugh, I really don't want to do that. I've got to have it read by the 29 (I think. Oh dear, I don't remember when that's due! Eep!). Sigh, humbug. Well, I think I'm going to write another chapter for my _Holes_ fanfic. I just watched _Holes_ today, so I'm sprouting with ideas. Da-dun!! Yay! Yay for idea-sprouting (if that makes any sense at all)! Well, I'll let you go and read this. R&R por favor. Grazi. (Yes, I realize those are two different languages.) **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 22~x~x~**

I actually paid attention in pre-cal, but I had no idea what was going on. I was so far behind in the class, and because I had no idea what was going on, it was also hard to pay attention.

As I struggled to follow Miss Floren's lesson, my brain felt like it was about to explode. I scribbled messily in my Emily the Strange notebook the notes on the white board and tried to understand what the text book said.

"Um, do you need help?" asked Mohawk. I turned to him, looking like a confused dork.

Shyly, I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we got this far back at my old school," I explained.

"Oh, well, it's not so hard," he assured with a smile, that was actually quite dazzling. I smiled shyly back in return, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh of course Goth Freak would get it with the new hot vamp chick," said the jock to my right. I guess he had noticed my new vamp fangs. Mohawk and I turned to him. I heard Mohawk growl.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," he threatened. Jock threw up his hands in front of him and falsely coward behind them.

"Oh I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Suck my blood?" he mocked. I glared at him.

"Hey, I don't know you, but if I were you I'd shut up before I'd lose some family jewels," I threatened, arching my eyebrow. Jock stopped his little act and glared back at me.

"Well, looks like we have another Goth bitch here at Horace. Welcome," he greeted falsely. I tightened my fists, ready to sock him where it would hurt most, but Mohawk stopped me.

"Don't even. It'd suck ass if you had to get detention on your first day of school," he said. I looked back at him and unraveled my fists.

"Yeah, guess you're right," I responded, nodding. I turned back to Jock. "You got lucky. Next time I won't listen to anybody who tries to stop me," I warned. Jock just glared at me, gave me the finger, and turned back to the front. A few minutes later, the loud, screeching bell rang throughout the entire campus.

I closed my notebook and shoved it back into my bag, then closed my text book and placed it back on the shelf. Mohawk followed me.

"You really would have hit him, huh?" he asked as we walked towards the door.

"Of course. If anybody makes me angry, they better stay clear of me if they know what's good for them. And I'd suck his blood any day. Now that I've got these, it'll be a sitch." I opened my mouth and pointed to my fangs. Mohawk nodded with approval.

"Nice. When'd you get those done?" he asked.

"Last month. My dad has some too," I said.

"Wow, you're _dad_ has vampire fangs?"

I smiled and nodded. "Unbelievable, huh?" He nodded.

"So who are you?" he asked, switching the subject.

"I'm Emily, Emily Payne," I answered. His eyes instantly widened.

"No way…Payne, as in Blayke Payne?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad." I laughed. "That'd explain the fangs,"

"Dude, you're dad is like, amazing! The lead in VWN! I-I can't believe I'm meeting his _daughter_! Could you like, hook me up with some passes or something when he plays at the Coffin Club? Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to his daughter. His own flesh and blood!"

Mohawk seemed really excited to be meeting me. This usually happened when people knew who Vampires Walk Naked were. If not, then I was just some regular Goth girl.

I laughed. "Yeah, I can try. So who are you? I might want to tell my dad I met his biggest fan at school today," I chuckled. Mohawk slightly blushed under his pale skin and grew a small smile.

"I'm Rex, Rex Tyler," he introduced. He stuck out a hand and I shook it. "Sorry, you probably get really annoyed when people talk about how amazing your dad is."

"Oh no, not at all," I replied. "I love it when people talk about my dad, probably because I know that he's _my_ dad and that he's not like any other dad."

"That's for sure. All my dad is a lawyer," Rex said.

We walked out of the classroom and down a hallway, walking through the crowds of jocks, preps, and Goths again. Again, whenever I passed by, I heard murmurs about the "new girl", only this time my name had actually passed through the whispers. Goths knew me as Blayke Payne's daughter, since they knew who VWN were. Jocks knew me as the "really sexy vamp chick with the huge boobs" and preps called me the "Gothic Ho". Not really a name I admired, but at least I made them envious. It made me smile knowing that I'd be pissing them off. Hah! Just watch me win Homecoming Queen.

"So what's next for you?" Rex asked. I didn't have to look down at my schedule anymore, since I had memorized my classes. However, I had not memorized my routes. The map was still clutched in my hand.

"Biology with Jerry Hanlon," I said. "Room 217."

"Hanlon?" asked Rex. "No way! Me too!" I smiled, knowing that my first friend here at Horace would be in another one of my classes. "This is stellar. You'll be able to meet Ava," he added.

I tilted my head to the side. "Ava?"

"She's my best friend," he responded. "She's really cool, but sometimes a bit on the strange and creepy side."

"Ah," I sighed. "Just the way I like my peeps." I laughed, and so did Rex.

"Good. Then you'll like her," he assured.

I put away my map, for Rex led the way to biology. We walked down the staircase (me being careful not to fall flat on my face by holding on to the metal railings), and down a couple more hallways. We arrived just in time. The walk seemed to take shorter with so much time left over this time, probably because I had someone to talk to on the way.

"So what's next after bio for you?" asked Rex as we were approaching room 217.

"Oh, I've got P.E. with a Mr. Dorgus," I replied. Rex made a face.

"Dorgus? Yikes. Hate to be you," he said.

"Why? Is he bad too?"

"Who else have you had that's bad?"

I rolled my eyes as I thought of homeroom.

"My homeroom teacher, Mr. Crammer," I groaned.

"Oh snap! You have Crapper? Yeesh, that bites," he said.

I laughed. "You call him Crapper?" I asked. Rex nodded.

"Yep. Just like Ava and I call Dorgus, Coach Dorkus," he replied. I smiled. How very creative. The thought of calling my homeroom teacher Mr. Crapper brought joy to me.

"Wonderful," I said.

Rex sighed. "Yeah, it sure is great."

We arrived at our bio class. Rex twisted the door open for me.

"Well, here we are," he said and we both walked inside.


	23. xxChapter 23xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hooray! A long chapter! And another chapter nonetheless! Hooray, hooray, hooray! This is a time to celebrate, people. I think we should all throw a partay. Woot! Okay yeah...LOLs! Just having my fun there. XD Anywahoozles, here's chapter twenty-three, or in Spaneesh, _veinte y tres_. Oh I am so amazing! :D Hahahahahaha! Well, enjoy! R&R por favor! Grazi! (Hey! I used two different languages again. LOLs!) **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 23~x~x~**

School wasn't absolutely amazing, but it wasn't horrible like I thought it'd be. Still, I was glad when the bell rang for school to get out.

But I had met friends. And enemies.

When Rex and I walked into bio, my eyes immediately landed on a short, petite girl who was around my height, but did not bear my humongous boobs (lucky her). Her hair was short, just passing her ear, and spiky. It was also dyed pastel pink.

She wore a white and pastel pink lace Lolita dress that made her look like she was a doll from the 1900s. Her spiky pink hair was pulled into a half-ponytail that was pinned with a big, pink, satin bow. Her face was pale and her eyes were sort of a dead grey. She looked even more dead with the smoky eye shadow and coal black eyeliner coated around her eyes. Her lips were full and plump and were a pastel pink that matched her dress and bow perfectly. She was really cute, and when my eyes landed on her, I immediately knew this was Ava.

She turned her head as Rex closed the door behind him. Her lips formed such a huge smile that almost took up her entire face.

"Hi Rexy!" she shouted. Mr. Hanlon, a very tall, very thin man with brunette hair spiked up and a 5'oclock shadow and very nice hunter green eyes turned towards the Lolita doll's way, arched an eyebrow and said: "Miss Burton. Please lower your voice. I know the bell hasn't rang yet, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't yell so loud that China can hear you."

Lolita Doll turned her head sharply so that her pink hair smacked the side of her face. "Sorry Mr. Hanlon, it's just that, Rexy's here!" she squealed, clapping her small, frail hands together so hard that I half-expected them to break.

Mr. Hanlon sighed and turned towards the doorway where Rex and I were standing. We were too engrossed into the scene to really say anything. Lolita Doll's eyes lingered on me and her smile slightly dropped as she studied me.

"And he's brought a really hot Scene girl with him! Oooh! Does Rexy have a _girlfriend_?" She squealed again and a bright, bubbly laughter erode from her.

"Ava!" Rex cried, looking away with bright red cheeks.

Mr. Hanlon smirked. His gaze lingered on me as well. "Hello, who might you be?" he asked.

Mr. Hanlon had to be the youngest teacher I'd seen so far. He couldn't be any older than twenty-five. He was maybe Jake's age, or maybe even Rage's. But either way, Mr. Jerry Hanlon was _cute_! As awkward enough as it is saying that a teacher is cute, it was even more awkward for me knowing that I already had a gorgeous boyfriend and I didn't want to live up to the preps' new name for me: the Gothic Ho.

"Oh, erm, I'm Emily Payne. I just transferred here," I said suddenly, maybe even a little too fast. His hunter green eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled a fantastic smile. Holy crap. I would never be able to focus in biology, not with _him_ as my teacher.

"Hello Emily. Payne…Payne…where have I heard that name. I know it rings a bell…"

Holy freakin' butt holes! He knew my dad! Oh my God!

"Blayke Payne from VWN, Mr. Hanlon," Rex answered, recovering from Ava's embarrassing comment. Mr. Hanlon snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Are you his daughter?" he asked. I nodded very quickly.

"Yeah! Yeah that's my dad!"

"Freakin' awesome dude, your dad. Glad to have his kid in my class." I blushed as he said this (I have no idea why, I just did. Isn't that annoying?).

"Well, take a seat anywhere, _Miss Payne_. And welcome to Horace," Mr. Hanlon said and excused the both of us.

I smiled back and followed Rex towards Ava.

"Ava, what the hell was that? There are people in here!" he hissed. Ava looked up at him innocently before giggling.

"Aw Rexy, it's alright to have a girlfriend. She's very pretty," she said, looking over at me. I flushed red and turned away.

"Ava…" Rex groaned.

"And," I piped up, looking back over at her and glancing at Rex through the corner of my eye, "I have a boyfriend."

Ava's eyes glistened with amusement and Rex arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" the both of them said in unison. I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Hey Rexy, can she eat lunch with us? She seems interesting, being the daughter of amazingly sexy Blayke Payne," Ava said slyly. I raised my eyebrows so high I think they touched the tip of my hairline. Had she just called my dad _amazingly sexy_? Do you know how _awkward_ that was?

Rex turned to me. "Sorry. I told you she was creepy sometimes," he said. I switched my gaze to him.

"Yeah. I think I got it now."

**xXx**

I waited outside along the sidewalk of the school for my dad, looking out for a black Mini Cooper with a British flag on the roof. My arms were crossed in front of my chest as I thought about my first day. Ava and Rex were really cool. Yes, Ava was at times a bit on the way-too-crazy-to-be-human side, but I really got to get to know her and she seemed like a very promising friend. It was no wonder she was Rex's best friend.

After biology, I took out my map and trailed a long, black fingernail along the highlighted trail to the gym. On my way, though, I did run into Brian, the cute jock who I would never date. And he did remember that he was going to show me where our fourth and fifth period classes were.

And he definitely did.

And on our way, I definitely did want to tear off his family jewels.

Because on our way to P.E., Brian the cute-jock-I-would-never-date and I would pass by his friends and when he thought I wasn't looking, he pretended to slap my butt in front of his buddies or hump the air in back of me, and when I heard his buddies giggling, I turned around and he would stop. I played dumb for the time. When we were walking to fifth period, he pulled the same act again, only this time, I made sure he knew that I could see him.

I socked him in the jaw to let him know that I wasn't stupid and that I knew what he was doing.

"What the f--!" he cried, but I placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah, no cussing in school, you disgusting, moronic jackass who has gorilla balls for brains and who will also never get any of this." I showed myself off Vannah White-style. His friends "ooh'd" and laughed at his humiliation.

"You little bitch," he spat, also spitting blood on the floor. I glared.

"Oh, and for that little comment…" I kneed him where it hurt the most and he burst into wails. I rolled my eyes. That was _so_ not attractive. Cute jock boy was cute no more.

I left the scene before I could get into any trouble on my first day of school.

I laughed as I replied the scene. Hey, nobody calls me a bitch, or pretends to do me from behind. That's gross and wrong, and it should be against the law, since I am Blayke Payne's daughter. Okay, that was a little overboard. He's just lucky Jagger wasn't there.

I sighed as I thought of Jagger. I felt bad for not having thinking of him throughout the whole day. Our relationship had drastically changed since the first day we met. I was so in love with him now, I don't know what came over me. Of course, if he were to pull a wrong move, the relationship would be over in a heartbeat, but Jagger knew how to treat me right. Ever since that night in his room in his coffin, he realized that things should never have gotten that far, especially since we had barely known each other for about two days. Do you know how horrible that made me feel? And keeping it from my father made me feel even more awful. We agreed that that would never happen again until we were totally sure and definitely ready.

**xXx**

That next night, I spent it with Jagger. I told him how my first two days of school went; about meeting Rex and Ava (definitely not mentioning how I thought my bio teacher was really cute), about my rude and disgusting homeroom teacher, and about socking my new arch nemesis, Brian (not mentioning how I thought he was cute too), in the jaw and kneeing him in the balls.

"Your just starting school and you already have an arch nemesis?" Jagger laughed as he drove down the silent road to the Coffin Club. We would be spending the night down in his room, but definitely not in his coffin. I had just begin telling him the story of what had happened during passing period to both fourth and fifth.

"Well, he called me the b-word and he was also trying to do me from behind," I stated. Jagger abruptly stopped his hearse, which made me bobble back and forth like a bobble-head. His hands gripped the steering wheel very tightly, his knuckles just about ready to burst through his pale white skin. His blue and green eyes stared straight ahead, wide. I was almost afraid to be in the same car with him, afraid he'd turn into the Incredible Gothic Hulk.

"Jagger?" I said softly, reaching my hand out to touch his arm.

He shook his head and his hands relaxed on the wheel, which made me relax as well. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and we started moving again.

"Did this bastard really do that to you?" he asked, his voice sharp. My body tensed as I gulped, studying him carefully. Jagger was pissed now. I shouldn't have told him that. It was very, _very_ unwise for me to tell him that little detail.

"Yeah, he did," I replied softly. "But I socked him in the jaw and kneed him in the balls, making him cry. That's how he became my new arch nemesis," I continued explaining.

Jagger's lips turned upward at the edges and that made me smile as well, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked just about ready to kill not five minutes ago. That was a side of Jagger I never wanted to see again.

"Good job, Emmy. That's my girl," he said. My smile grew wider, but behind that I hid the fear I held of him. Though Jagger hadn't thrown some violent rage, he looked just about ready for a silent kill. I immediately feared for Brian when I saw the whiteness of Jagger's knuckle bone appearing underneath his already pale white skin. Never again would I mention Brian, well, at least not for a while.


	24. xxChapter 24xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Oh yes I am on a role today! Woot! Got yet _another_ chapter in today! Well, don't really know what else to say. Hmm...pineapples. There, said something! LOLs! Hahahahahahhahaha! Ahhhh, I am _so_ funny! XD LOLs! EW gross. Why am I being conceited? Haha, just kidding. Sorry, I'm being weird. o.O Wait, when am I never weird? That was dumb. Geez...whatever Shell....Okay sorry, I was talking to myself, as usual. You see, I don't have any friends, so like...I tend to just have conversations with myself. I mean, it's perfectly normal, right? Anybody who doesn't have friends would totally just talk to themselves. No lie. Anywahoozles...I'm so kidding on the friends part. I have many friends who love me and I love them too. I LOVE YOU FRIENDS!!!! Okay soooo...yeah...ENJOY! R&R por favor! Grazi! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 24~x~x~**

I was learning a lot more about the students here at Horace Valen High School. Today was my third day of school and I was learning who people were, their status on the food pyramid, who they were dating and so on. Ava taught me everything.

It was lunch time. Ava, Rex, and I walked towards the table we'd been sitting at for the last couple of days. I was introduced to even more people just like us, therefore making more friends. I had brought a PB&J sandwich, a soda, and a bag of Sun Chips for lunch today. Rex and Ava had bought their lunches.

Sitting at our table were my new friends, and Rex and Ava's crowd.

First there was Helena Monroe: a really pretty senior girl who had a thin, ballerina figure; long, natural black hair that reached her waist and bangs cut straight across her forehead and grey eyes like Ava's that were also outlined in thick black eyeliner and smoky black eye shadow.

Sitting across from her was Rafael Prynce: a senior boy who was on the heavy side, had slick black hair that was gelled back with red streaks, and icy blue eyes that were outlined in thick black eyeliner.

Next to Rafael was Nathaniel "Nate" Karson: a junior boy with tan skin, long brown dreads that, today, were tied up together, brilliant green eyes, and double zero plugs with a bullring and tattoos of killer clowns and almost naked vampire chicks all over his arms.

And then sitting next to Helena was Sevina "Sevvy" Gordon: a senior girl with long, blood red hair and bangs that slanted across her forehead; big, brown eyes that were also outlined in thick black eyeliner, but also in blood red eye shadow that matched her hair; and about fifty earrings in each of her ears, including barbells and tapers.

Ava bounced up to the table full of Goths. Everybody looked up to see me standing with Rex. Just like the first day I had met them all, they smiled at me, which made me feel incredibly welcome.

"Hey Ava, Rex, beautiful Emmy," Nate swooned. I blushed and shyly smiled, looking away. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh quit it Nate. We already she has a boyfriend. Don't even try," she said. Helena was like the big sister I never had. It was also her who taught me everything about the cliques and students here at Horace. She and Ava acted like sisters, even though they really weren't. I could never get over the fact that I adored Helena's name, obviously because of the song by My Chemical Romance (one of the best bands in the _world_, might I add).

Ava made room for me next to her after she sat down on Helena's other side. Rex sat across from Sevvy next to Nate.

"So, how is your third day going so far?" asked Helena, picking at the pepperonis on her pizza. Helena's a vegetarian. She usually gives all of her meat to Rafael, who graciously takes them.

I shrugged as I pulled out my PB&J sandwich, diet Dr. Pepper, and Sun Chips. "It's _okay_. Nothing really exciting," I said.

"You haven't run into that butt munch Brian Farson again?" asked Rafael, plucking a pepperoni from Helena's disposed meat pile.

I shook my head. "Nope, despite the fact that he's in two of my classes. He hasn't so much _looked_ at me," I replied.

"Good. That boy isn't worthy of looking at you anyway," Helena said. "He and his little jock buddies." She pointed over to the jock table where Brian sat, surrounded by a bunch of other jock boys, most of them wearing the same varsity letterman jacket.

Ava groaned. "Oh, don't even go there."

"She's gotta learn them some day, even if they are assholes," Helena said. She turned to me. "Welcome to Horace student population 101."

I listened to Helena intently. This would be interesting.

"Oh! I wanna help too!" Ava exclaimed.

"You just said you didn't want her to go there," Rex reminded.

"Changed my mind! It's so much fun telling new people how the others really are underneath their 'pure and innocent' costumes. Like, the cheerleading table over there?" Ava pointed to a crowded lunch table filled with incredibly skinny girls with model bodies, all of them wearing a blue and white cheerleading costume: a skin-tight top with a falcon head on the chest and an incredibly short skirt. Just your typical cheerleading slut. Ava turned her head back to me and, not bothering to lower her voice, said: "None of them are virgins."

Everybody at our table burst into laughter.

"That's for sure," Nate said.

"Not to mention Bailey Farson, biggest slut in the entire world," Sevvy finally spoke up. Sevvy was the quietest one of the group, but she could be outgoing at some times, at least that's what I had come to learn from these amazing Goths.

Everybody hissed at the mention of Bailey Farson, who I didn't know. But judging by the fact that she shared Brian's last name, I made my own calculation that they were related in some way.

"Bailey 'the Bitch' Farson," Rex spat.

"Who is that? Brian's sister?" I asked.

"Brian's incredibly popular twin sister," Rafael said.

"_Twin?"_

"Yup. Bailey is what you would call the school's 'Queen Bee'," Ava said. "She's got pretty much everything: Popularity, money, looks. But she's also the biggest bitch known to man,"

"Oh I will rip out that girl's perfectly disgusting blonde hair if it's the last thing I do," Helena said angrily through gritted teeth. She was stabbing her now-cheese pizza with a spork.

I looked back at the cheerleading table and I instantly found this Bailey Farson.

She definitely stood out amongst the other girls. It was almost like a sparkling aura surrounded her body. She had perfect blonde hair that cascade down in waves, sparkling blue eyes that told people "look at how sweet and innocent I am", and a figure that would make Jake drool. That type of girl only meant one thing: trouble. Big, fat trouble.

I could tell the resemblance now between her and Brian. They had the same eyes and pretty much the same nose. If I was already having a problem with her brother, then I knew right then and there that I would definitely be having a problem with her.

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and laughed, looking like she was in the middle of a photo shoot. I quickly tore my eyes away from her. I didn't know her, yet she already made me so angry, like I wanted to squeeze that little Barbie head of hers of all its brains.

I growled.

"She has that effect on people," Ava said. I looked at her curiously, still ticked off by this "Bailey" person.

"What?"

"She's already pissing you off, isn't she? She has that effect on people like us," Ava explained. I breathed heavily.

"Yeah, she sure does," I muttered.

"But anyway, yeah, that Bailey Fartson, head cheerleader and Queen Bee. She may be pretty, but looks like she's got some competition," Helena said with a satisfied grin. Again, the curious look spread across my face. Helena's grin quickly vanished as she rolled her eyes.

"What Hel means is that, you are extremely gorgeous and Bailey will have trouble fighting for the 'Hottest Girl in School' crown," Rafael explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wha-what?"

Okay, so there was no way that they really thought I was that pretty. I mean, it was one thing when Jagger said that; he had fallen in love with me at first sight. But these other people…I'm pretty sure they weren't in love with me too (at least I hope they weren't), because that would be absurd. There was no way that I could actually win the title "Hottest Girl in School". Absolutely no way. I mean, if I didn't have faith in myself, then I couldn't possibly win that.

"Oh please Em, stop being modest. You know you're hot," Ava said, nudging me in the side. I gave them all crazy looks.

"I'm not being modest! I'm not even that pretty!"

"What's your boyfriend's name again? Jagger? Yeah, that guy sure is lucky. I mean, I'd do anything for him to just hand you over to me," Nate said shamelessly. I tossed my crazy look to him. What the heck?

"Nate, you don't just _say_ that to people!" Rex exclaimed, slapping him in the arm with the back of his hand. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true. Watch, every guy will soon be drooling all over you. I can't wait to see that happen. It's about time somebody stole the spotlight from Bailey 'the Bitch' Fartson," Nate said.

I hated spotlight.

"_Anyway_, aside from that, back to Student Population 101," Ava continued. I blew a sigh of relief. I wasn't trying to be ungrateful or anything, it's just that, everybody telling me that I was so gorgeous or extremely pretty was just so overwhelming, especially when somebody tells me I may even be hotter than the hottest girl in school. I always just had to be the center of all the drama.


	25. xxChapter 25xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Ahhhhh yet another chappie of DWK. Anywahoozles...Urg...I don't know what to say. Umm...Monster trucks! Oh shnap! Random, random, I know...I am very proud. :D LOLs. Yeah I don't know where that came from but, on with A/N. Enjoy the chapter. I've got to finish this book I'm reading for English. Sigh humbug. Well, R&R pleasies. Grass. **-Michele :D**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 25~x~x~**

School had been so hectic that I was even more happy to see the weekend. Sure, I loved my new friends, but all of the work, all of the drama…it was driving me off the edge! I just wanted to be with Jagger again.

I was making myself a tuna sandwich when my Blackberry started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmy! It's Ava. You wanna head over to the Coffin Club tonight?" Ava's bubbly voice said excitedly. The Coffin Club. Jagger. It would be perfect.

"Yeah! Sure. Maybe you'll be able to meet Jagger," I mentioned. Ava gasped on the other end and her excitement grew.

"Eep! You better bring him or I will splash you with holy water and stick a wooden stake through your heart, vamp!" she threatened. I laughed, knowing she only called me "vamp" or "vampire" because of my fangs.

"Don't worry, I will," I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Knowing that I'd be with my new friends _and_ Jagger at the same time made my weekend even better.

**xXx**

I dressed in a lacy mini skirt with black leggings underneath, my combat boots, and a blood red boat-neck, adding a leather corset tied on the outside for the Coffin Club tonight. Dad was totally fine with me going out, since he would also be out for the night as well. He and his band were going out for a gig outside of town and wouldn't back until maybe early afternoon. He preferred me staying at a friend's house, so I called Ava back and asked her if she wasn't busy. She was totally up for the idea of a "slumber party", and her parents didn't mind anyway. Things were going swell.

I readied myself for the club, pulling some of my Scene hair into two small ponytails on the sides of my head and adding last-minute accessories. I had put together an overnight bag for Ava's, packing a leather dress, my Emily the Strange jacket with the red cat ears on the hood, a tooth brush, tooth paste, my make-up bag and a whole bunch of other stuff you bring to sleepovers. Everything was packed in a large bat Skelanimal tote bag.

Dad was driving me down to the Coffin Club. He was dressed in a pair of black and purple checkered skinny jeans, a black Metallica tee, and all-black slip-on Vans. I helped him load the Mini with his rocking equipment and then we were off.

Jagger had met me outside the club when my dad parked in the parking lot. I smiled and got out of the Mini, running to hug him. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips, aware that my father was just a few feet away and watching our every move. He was still very anal about the whole "don't-let-me-catch-you-making-out-with-some-boy" thing, even though Jagger was my boyfriend and he trusted him. We would just do the making-out when Dad left.

Jagger and my dad exchanged a few words, filling Jagger in on what my plans were, as if he were my babysitter. But Jagger went along with it and promised to keep me safe while Dad was gone. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he went on about it and blew a sigh of relief when he finally got back into his car and drove off.

"Sorry about that. You know my Dad's--"

"An amazing guy for letting me be with you?" Jagger completed. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"No, but okay…" I mumbled. Jagger chuckled, ruffled my hair, and unlocked the back door. One of the best things about having Jagger my boyfriend was that I never had to wait in the fifty mile long line to get into the club. I just had to call up Jagger, wait in the parking lot for him and, wallah, the back door was open. He'd get an extra stamp pad and stamp my hand so that it didn't seem like I snuck in (which I really did).

"My friends from school are coming to the club today," I mentioned as he held my hand and opened the door.

"Really?" said Jagger. He borrowed the stamp pad from Romeo (actually he just took it out of his pocket, but Romeo's pants were so baggy I doubt he could actually notice), stamped my hand, and placed it back into his pocket before he needed it again. I looked down at my hand with admiration.

"This is neat," I said, even though I was used to the neon purple bat stamp. Jagger chuckled.

"Get it tattooed," he suggested.

"Where?"

"Oh, I could think of a few places," Jagger said slyly.

"Jagger!" I cried, slapping him on the arm. He seemed unfazed by my strike, which made me pout. He squeezed my cheeks together.

"Aw, is poor little Emily upset?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe," I said, glancing away from him. He held my chin with his thumb and forefinger and turned my head to face him.

"Then how about a kiss to make everything better?" he asked softly in such a sultry tone that I couldn't resist. I still felt the same way about Jagger's kisses; that they were soft, tender, and sexy, yet at the same time they could be hard, wild, and hot.

He pressed his lips down onto my own as I wrapped my arms around his neck, having to step up on my tippy-toes to kiss him because he was so tall. Or maybe it was because I was so short? Or maybe it was both?

Shaking my thoughts from that, I focused my concentration on this kiss. His lips were gentle right now, pecking me lightly here and there, no tongue just yet. But the hunger that lived in me whenever I kissed Jagger began to stir and it wanted more. I pushed harder, asking mentally for more. Jagger understood and his lips went faster. His hands that had cupped my chin were now on my shoulders, sliding down the sides of my body, and landing on my hips. My arms tightened their lock around his neck as I reached even more into his kiss.

"Emily! Is this your boyfriend?" exclaimed a familiar, squeaky voice from behind Jagger. Jagger and I instantly tore apart from each other. I found Ava standing with wide, grey eyes that were outlined in the usual black-on-black and a huge grin spread across her adorable face. She looked up at Jagger, who towered over her as well, with admiration.

"Well, isn't he yummy," Helena said from behind Ava. With the two of them were the rest of our lunch crew: Sevvy, Rafael, Rex, and Nate, all of them dressed as if they were ready to go clubbing.

"You must be Jagger," Nate said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. Jagger looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. I guess Em's already told you so much about me then," he assumed, glancing down at me. I grinned innocently.

"Well, how can I not? You're just so amazing," I said with a sly grin, which Jagger returned.

"Oh, he's amazing alright," Ava agreed, exchanging looks with Helena, both of them checking out my boyfriend. It didn't really bother me that they were doing that because I trusted them. They were my new friends here in Downtown and from I learned about them, they were trustworthy people.

"So, Jagger, these are my friends from school," I started. "That's Ava and Helena, Rafael, Rex, Nate, and Sevvy. Everybody, this is Jagger Maxwell, my _boyfriend_," I introduced, putting a lot of emphasis on _boyfriend_ and looking specifically at Ava and Helena, who both laughed. I couldn't help but break a smile as well.

"So you're the ones who have been taking care of my Emmy throughout the day," Jagger said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. "You haven't had to whip her, have you?"

I gasped and looked up at Jagger. "What the heck are you talking about?" I exasperated.

Nate laughed. "Oh yeah, she's been such a naughty girl. She's been messing around with all of those jocks."

I glared at Nate. "Nate," I said through gritted teeth, but he only looked at me, winked, and then blew me a kiss.

"Nate only wishes he could whip Em, considering she's amazingly hot," Helena declared. Oh no. They were bringing _that_ subject up again.

Jagger chuckled. "Oh don't I know that," he said.

"Yeah, maybe the hottest girl in school," Rafael added. I groaned.

"You guys…" I pleaded.

"Really?" Jagger asked with interest. "I'm trusting you to keep your clothes on, Em," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Jagger, don't even go there," I said, arching an eyebrow. I could see the grin already forming in his perfect lips. The memory of that night in the parking lot flooded both our minds. Luckily nobody could read minds.

"Darn it Em! Now we have to cancel that _appointment_," Nate groaned, snapping his fingers. Helena slapped him.

"Oh shut up, Nate. Do you _want_ Jagger to beat the living crap out of you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, but honey, I ain't livin' anymore," Nate smirked. Helena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. He's taking medication," Helena said to Jagger. Jagger looked over at her and nodded.

"I sure hope so," he said, looking warily over at Nate. Everybody else laughed.

"Hey…" Nate suddenly said as he stopped laughing, which made us laugh even more.

I was so happy my new friends were getting along with Jagger. I looked at their happy expressions as they laughed with him. However, there was _one_ person who wasn't laughing.

In fact, he was frowning…at Jagger.

And then--oh crap--it hit me.

Rex was jealous.


	26. xxChapter 26xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. I'm watching the season premier of LOST!!!!! WOOT! Anywahoozles...this is kind of a lame-o filler chapter, if that's what you wanna call it. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try and make the next one longer and better. I'm kind of at a standstill at where I am in the story. And plus, I'm writing in between comercials, so that doesn't give me much brain power. LOLs. So, um, yeah...again, hope you enjoy. R&R please! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 26~x~x~**

While everybody else was having a great time, dancing and moshing to the music, Rex was sulking at the bar, ordering up a million virgin Bloody Marys. This was bothering me. I couldn't believe that he was _jealous_ of Jagger. If Rex really knew what I hid, he wouldn't like me anymore. In fact, he'd probably call me a Gothic Ho just like the preps at Horace.

The thing was, Jagger knew me now. Even though we had done things we shouldn't had done because we barely knew each other, we knew each other _now_. Things were different between us. We knew about each other's families, our past, our troubles. We _knew_ each other.

However, I didn't know Rex. Okay well I knew him a little, but I didn't want to become more than friends. Oh God, wasn't this situation familiar. I felt like I was meeting Jagger all over again.

I spotted Rex sitting alone while I was dancing with Jagger. Even Sevvy, the shy girl, was out dancing--with Rafael. I don't know, but it seemed to me that that girl had a thing for the big guy. It was actually kind of cute, really. I'd have to talk to Helena and Ava about that.

"I'm thirsty," I said to Jagger while we danced. We stopped for a brief moment.

"Okay, you wanna get something over at the bar?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I promised. I wanted to go talk to Rex alone. If Jagger came with me, Rex would feel intimidated, and I didn't want that. I noticed Helena and Ava dancing and pushed Jagger towards them. "Here, dance with Hel and Ava." They looked over at me and smiled, welcoming Jagger a little too much. I laughed at his bewildered reaction, but he soon got to dancing with my friends shortly after.

I made my way through the crowds of dancing Goths and made it to the bar where I found Rex, his tall, multicolored Mohawk standing out among the crowd.

I climbed up on the barstool next to him. He turned to me, his face neutral.

"Hey Em," he said, monotone.

"Rex, are you okay?" I asked, starting the subject. I was hoping he would build on the conversation. Maybe he'd get straight to the point, but I doubted it.

Rex shrugged and took a gulp of his drink. "I have a bit of a headache," he said.

Lie.

"Then maybe you should be drinking _water_ instead of Bloody Marys," I suggested. I sighed. We both knew I hadn't believed him. "Why don't you really tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It's stupid. Forget it. Your boyfriend is waiting for you," Rex said softly.

"This is about Jagger, isn't it?" I asked, my tone equally soft.

"No, it's about nothing. Please, Emily, just..."

"Rex, you can tell me. I won't get mad. I won't tell him anything. This will just stay between us two," I promised. He looked over at me, his face skeptical.

"Are you sure? You promise?" he asked. I placed my hand on top of his and smiled widely.

He sighed. I left my hand on his and squeezed it a bit, just to give him support. He sighed again.

"Well..." he started. I listened intently. "I know you kinda get annoyed when people call you beautiful and sexy and hot, but it's true. You really are beautiful and sexy and hot."

I was so touched, especially because Rex was shy and sincere about it. He wasn't as outgoing as before, like at school. He was different. He was sensitive about this subject, and that made him even more trustworthy.

My cheeks were heating up with embarrassment. I looked away, shyly.

"No, no, I don't get annoyed," I corrected. And it was true. It's just that, it made me feel weird that everybody thought I was so attractive. I mean, I didn't want to sound modest, but I didn't want to sound conceited either. I wasn't really that pretty, was I? I _did_ get attention from the kids at my old school, both good and bad, but mostly bad, since I was pretty much the only one of my kind there, surrounded by preps and jocks (gag).

"Do you really think so?" I asked. Rex nodded.

"Yeah. Jagger is really lucky to have a girl like you as his girlfriend," he said.

I looked down at my black-painted fingernails, my fingertips tapping the counter at some random rhythm. Rex was jealous. Rex was _so_ jealous.

"Really?" I asked nervously. Though I shouldn't be nervous. I had been expecting this, _waiting_ for him to say this. I wanted him to build on to my conversation.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You know, when you first walked into my pre-cal class, I was shocked. I had never seen a more beautiful girl. And when you sat down between me and Trent, my insides were like, ecstatic, you know? Like, I had this weird jumping feeling."

I bit my lipstick-coated lip. God, how was I going to break it to him that _I couldn't date him_? Rex was so sweet. He didn't deserve harshness like that.

"So um, you've kinda already figured it out," he said, looking away from me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"This stays between us?" he pleaded.

"Of course."

We met each other's gaze and sighed. It was sort of a sigh of relief, but it was still a bit unsteady.

And then suddenly Rex's eyebrows narrowed and he turned away from me. He grunted something unintelligible. I was bewildered by his expression, but it didn't take long for me to figure out why he made that expression.

"Hey babe. Rex," Jagger said, his hand resting on my shoulder. I swiveled on my stool and smiled.

"Hey Jagger," I said calmly. He smiled back at me and pecked me on the lips very briefly before switching his gaze to Rex.

"What's up, dude? You okay?" he asked with sincerity.

"Yeah, cool," he responded. He turned to me. "Hey Em, I'm sorry but I'm gonna get going. My folks don't even know I'm here," he said with a nervous chuckle. I smiled sadly, knowing that he was only leaving because of Jagger.

"Okay Rex. I'll see you on Monday, then," I said and hugged him goodbye. He hugged me back tightly, not wanting to let go. But we did, and he left.

When Rex was out of earshot, Jagger said, "So the guy likes you a lot, huh?"

I looked up at him. "Is he that obvious or were you listening?"

"Both," he responded with a shrug, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy black jeans.

I glared. "Jagger, I told you to dance with Helena and Ava," I said.

"Yeah but you looked like something was wrong. I had to find out. I'm just too curious," he replied.

I sighed with stress. Jagger, Jagger, Jagger. Why, why, why?


	27. xxChapter 27xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay, so I've already mentioned this to Snowlia, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I'm also thinking about ending this story soon. I know so much is going on right now, but I want to leave off with a cliff hanger. Muaw haw haw! Yes, I am evil. [: Hahahahahahahahah! LOLs! So anywahoozles, R&R and enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 27~x~x~**

The night raged on and I tried to party hard, but I couldn't get what Rex had said out of my mind. I'd gotten the information I'd wanted, but for some reason I really regretted hearing it. I don't know if it was because Jagger overheard, or if it was just too much.

And Jagger listening in on a private conversation...that made me a little angry. Okay, it made me more than a _little_ angry, but not enough to stay mad at him. I was upset, but not _angry_. It's just..._why_ did he have to _listen_ _in_? Didn't he understand that I needed my space too? It's just..._ugh_! Why did he have to do that?

It was hard to enjoy the night with all of that on my mind. I sort of wanted to just go home, but going retreating back Ava's was fine too. I needed to be away from all of the dancing and music, even though that's what I loved when I came to the Coffin Club. Hold on--_part_ of what I loved. Jagger was the other part, even though I needed to be away from him for a bit. I just wanted to clear my mind of all of the stress and drama and being with him sort of brought that back to me.

**xXx**

What a crazy weekend. Instead of thinking it would be nice and relaxing, it was crazy and very painful for the brain.

Helena dropped us off at Ava's. She would have stayed, but she needed to get as much sleep as she possibly could because she had to work that same day. Helena was a movie theater concession stand clerk and her shift started at nine. We left the club around three, so that gave her maybe four, five hours of sleep. Poor Hel.

Ava's parents were fast asleep when we walked in. She had a nice house, Ava. It was big and spacious, but very white. White carpet, white walls, white kitchen, white sofas, white everything. It was nice, but _way_ too white for my liking. They needed some blacks, dark purples, blood reds, and maybe some neon.

Ava and I walked quietly up to her room. I was relieved to see _some_ dark tones in this house when she opened the door.

Ava had a black canopy bed with black lace hanging from the bars, posters of My Chemical Romance and AFI taped to her dark walls, a dark dresser with more black lace, and a black vanity that was littered with both dark and bright make-up.

"Nice room," I whispered when I walked in. Ava closed the door behind her and followed me.

"Oh, thanks," she answered, also in a whisper. "I had to paint my bed and vanity because my parents refused to buy me black furniture."

I laughed, but quickly clapped my hands over my mouth to silence it. Oops. Too loud.

"So why did Rex leave early?" Ava asked, sitting on the floor against the headboard.

Eep. Why did we have to talk about Rex?

"Oh, um..." I started, sitting down adjacent to her against her dresser. "He said he had a headache and he wanted to get home," I answered. Ava arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. Now tell me the real story," she said. I looked bewildered. "Rex isn't somebody to leave the Coffin Club just because he has a 'headache'."

Oh. She knew.

Well, of course! She was Rex's best friend! She'd know everything about Rex. I had to make a mental note that if I really wanted to hide something from Ava about Rex, I'd have to lie real good.

I sighed. I'd been caught. And I had made that promise with Rex that I wouldn't tell anybody what he had said to me at the club.

But this was Ava, his best friend. I could tell his best friend, couldn't I? I mean, if they were really that close, she'd find out soon anyway. But he'd probably prefer he telling her, rather than me.

"He made you promise not to tell, huh?" she assumed, crossing her frail arms across her chest. I nodded.

"Yeah, he did."

"Hmm...that's weird. Typical Rex wouldn't mind anybody telling me what was going on with him. This must be really big," she said.

Wow, really? I mean, it wasn't that big. He just told me that he really liked me. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told _one_ person. If Ava was really his best friend, than she'd respect the fact that he wanted it to be a secret and not tell anyone.

"Okay," I started. "Well, Rex likes me. A lot."

Ava immediately grew that wide smile again, the one that took up her whole, small face.

"I knew it," she said. I widened my eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! From the first moment I saw you two walk into bio together, I immediately knew."

Whoa. Both Jagger _and_ Ava thought it was obvious. I wonder what Rex was hiding then. If they both thought so, then everybody else must as well.

"I can't believe he thinks he's hiding it so well," Ava continued. "I mean, Helena, Sevvy, and Nate all think so as well. Rafael's kinda slow at stuff like this. Like, he is so clueless that Sevvy likes him. I mean, _that_ is obvious. Did you not see them dancing at the club?" Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, people have to tell him up front that she likes him."

This was getting interesting. My assumption was totally correct.

"Yeah, I had the feeling Sevvy had something for him," I said. Ava nodded.

"Yup. I keep telling her to just tell him, but she's just too shy. Even when she's super hyper and outgoing, just the subject makes her shy away. I think I'll just have to tell Rafael and then he'll ask her out. I just really want them to get together. Sevvy's been crushing on Raff for like...a million years. Serious, ever since middle school," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "I know," Ava continued. "It's ridiculous. You can't like a guy for that long and _not_ tell him."

Ava was totally into this subject. I learned that she was the type of person who had great boy advice. If I was having any trouble with Jagger or even Rex, I'd definitely go to her.

"So anyway, about Rex," Ava said, switching the subject--sort of. But it was a subject I didn't want to go back to nonetheless. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, he's really jealous of Jagger. He says that he's so lucky to have a girl like me as his girlfriend," I said.

"Really? Wow," Ava scoffed. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm beautiful." I blushed slightly.

Ava smiled. "Aw, how cute!"

"Yeah I guess, but it was just kinda weird. You know, because I have a boyfriend," I said.

"Hmm, yeah I can only imagine. But Rex is really a great guy. I've known him since I was born. If--not that I'm hoping for it to happen--anything goes wrong between you and Jagger, Rex will always be there. I mean, I will too, and so will the others, but knowing that about Rex, he'll want to be there for you."

I smiled. "That's good to know. Thanks Ava," I said. She smiled sweetly, her gray eyes cheeky from smiling so big.

"Of course! Hey, you're one of the gang now. Us Goth kids gotta stick together," she said with a chuckle.

Ava checked her black Rumor for the time. "Wow, it's already four thirty? I guess time flies when you're talking about boys," she laughed.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It sure does..."


	28. xxChapter 28xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Hullo lovelies. How are you doing today? I'm doing fine. I've finished another chapter, as you very well see right below. Why am I talking like that? I have no idea, but anywahoozles, as we all know, this story is coming to an end, but not forever. No this is not the last chapter (I can hear your relieved sighs. LOLs! Just kidding! XD), but that chapter is coming soon. I think that the next chapters will be a bit longer, or so I'm hoping. I'm shooting for a four-pager on word doc, maybe even longer. But yeah....Well, I hope you enjoy this. More Jagger and Emily alone time in this one and the next ones. LOLs! R&R! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 28~x~x~**

Some weeks had passed and I was old news. I was still dubbed the Gothic Ho amongst the preps, the "really-hot-Goth-chick-with-the-huge-boobs" amongst the jocks, and just Em or Emmy amongst the Goth kids, who all seemed to be my friends. Brian Farson liked talking smack about me. Occasionally he'll try to tease and embarrass me in front of his friends, but he tend to fail quite often. I'd just show him where he stood and, wallah, the teasing would stop. For that day, that is. The next morning it would just start up again.

I hadn't had any trouble with Bailey Farson…yet. I know sometime in the near-distant future we'd be running into each other and I'd be beating the crap out of her, pulling her perfect blonde waves out of her head while she tried to pry my eyes out with her French-tip manicured nails. But of course, we all know who'd the winner would be: Emily Payne! Hooray!

Rex and I continued to talk like nothing had happened, but I wondered if he felt a little awkward around me. I don't think he ever told Ava, because Ava never talked about it in front of him. But of course, everybody else knew about Rex's crush on me, and Rex was just oblivious to it all.

Dad had met my friends, who were all ballistic to meet him. He signed so many autographs, his fingers were swollen from holding the pen and signing his name over a hundred times. I think he was almost wishing he wasn't such a fantastic musician.

But even though they were pushing him to the limit in signing CDs, he still loved my friends. He enjoyed talking to them and even playing some songs for them. It was a really neat feeling. If they had met my mom, she would have moved us out of town.

**xXx**

Jagger was taking me out on a date tonight. It made my stomach jitter hearing the word "date", probably because we had actually never really _been_ on an official date. We usually just got together at the Coffin Club or go downstairs to his loft to hang out. But Jagger was taking me out away from the Coffin Club and I was really excited, since he kept our destination a surprise.

I picked out a blood red tight dress that ended a few inches above my knees. The hems had black lace sown to them, both the top and bottom. Thin spaghetti straps helped hold the dress up. I pulled up my torn black fishnets underneath the dress and then strapped on my red Emily the Strange elevator Mary Janes. I tied a leather choker around my neck that had a metal spiky heart pendant with a red ruby in the middle. I added a few more accessories such as stud bracelets and rings. I made up my face with my dark make-up and was good to go. I just needed to grab my bag and my black jacket with the black fur on the inside of the hood. It would be cold tonight. I knew that wearing a short dress that showed an extensive amount of cleavage would be sort of stupid, but I really wanted to look pretty for Jagger, especially because we were going on our first date, despite the fact that we'd been going out for almost two months.

I glanced at my Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock. Eight pm. Jagger would be arriving any minute. I took one last look in my vanity mirror, ruffled my hair just a bit, and walked out of my room.

Dad was sitting at the square kitchen table, reading the manga_ Inu-Yasha_. _Inu-Yasha_ was one of my favorite manga. I walked over to read over his shoulder, reading the boxes from right to left.

Dad turned around when he noticed my shadow darken the book. "Wow, you look like you're ready to go out on your _very first date_!" Dad exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad…" I groaned. Even though I did think he was the coolest dad in the entire universe, he sometimes acted too much like a dad. Sometimes like a mom too.

But I didn't blame him. After all, his first and only daughter was going on her first date.

"If you come home and you aren't the way you are standing in front of me, I'm going to make sure Jagger really gets it," he warned. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay Dad. You can tell him that when he gets here," I said.

As soon as I said that, the doorbell rang.

Jagger was always one for accuracy.

I walked over and opened the door. Jagger stood before me in pitch black skinny jeans, a black button-down long-sleeve, and black Fallen skate shoes. On his hips hung many stud belts, missile belts and chains and his wrists bore numerous spike bracelets. In his ear was the pewter skeleton earring, dangling down.

I smiled, looking into his sexy green and blue eyes, the very ones that could swallow me up in an instant if I didn't keep my guard. His white hair hung in his face, the red tips almost hiding his eyes.

Jagger smiled back, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his jeans. "Hey you," he said, soft and sultry, just like his voice always was. He looked over my shoulder. "Hello Mr. Payne," Jagger added.

Dad stood up from the kitchen table, placing _Inu-Yasha_ on the table face down, the book still open, so he could keep his place. He stood behind me. I was glad that he was wearing day clothes (or would they be night clothes?) instead of his pajamas.

"Hello Jagger," he said. I invited Jagger in and closed the door behind him. Dad clapped a hand on Jagger's shoulder. "Son, you and I need to have just a small talk."

I silently gasped. No. Way. My dad couldn't be _serious_! He was actually going to give him a talk? My happy and excited expression dropped to an annoyed frown.

Dad led Jagger to the couch. I really didn't want to stay. I felt bad for leaving Jagger with my father to endure _the talk_, but I had to save myself. Sorry Jagger.

I went back to my room, pretending to have forgotten something in there. I brushed my hair, ruffled it a bit again, and then brushed it again while I waited for _the talk_ to end. After about a couple minutes or so, I headed back.

Dad was just ending the conversation.

"If she doesn't come back the way she is now, then it's gonna be your head," he threatened. I looked taken aback. Jeesh Dad! No need to scare the poor boy!

But Jagger looked completely understanding. "Don't worry, Mr. Payne. I'll take care of her. I know how much of a gem she is to you. I'd be worried for her too if she were my daughter and going out with a boy," Jagger said. He was sucking up to him, _again_. But at least this time, I knew _why_ he was sucking up to him.

"I know you'll keep her safe. That's why I trust you," Dad said with a grin. He clapped his hand on Jagger's shoulder again. Jagger grinned back and nodded. Then, his head turned to my direction.

"You ready to go, Em?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Be careful, alright? You're lucky I'm letting you out tonight," Dad said. I looked at him curiously.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Dad looked down at the ground, looking back and forth before meeting eyes with me again. "Well, no…I just wanted to say that," he mumbled. I laughed.

"Dad, I love you!" I chuckled. He grinned and arched an eyebrow.

"You better, or I'll keep you home tonight," he said. I gasped.

"Don't worry, sir, she loves you," Jagger chuckled and came up from behind me, entwining his fingers with mine. I smiled up at Jagger.

"Right. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do. I'll see you later," Dad said. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye to him and walking out of the apartment door.


	29. xxChapter 29xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay so I lied: this is actually the last chapter of the story. However, it is not the last of the series. A sequel shall be coming soon. I don't know when, but it's on its way, so hang in there. On another note...LONG CHAPTER! WOOT! Five-pager on a word doc. Yay. Okay so to some people that might not seem long, but it's long for this story, since each chapter is usually three pages long on a word doc. But nope. Five pages. Sa-weet!

Well, thank you everybody who read and reviewed and for sticking with Emily until the end (wait, it's not the end! Silly me! This is just the...beginning...dun dun dunnnnnnn!). I'm so happy you enjoyed it (OMG did you? LOLs!). Stay tuned for DWK II!

**-Michele**

**

* * *

****~x~x~Chapter 29~x~x~**

Jagger drove down a busy street, passing lots of tall buildings that were offices of white-collar businesses. We received lots of stares from the white-collars, most of them of disgust. They could see through the windows that this was no ordinary hearse. This was a hearse that belonged to a Gothic teenager and he was driving his Gothic girlfriend somewhere most likely Gothic. Well, I could only hope.

Jagger made a couple of turns and then suddenly the road was deserted. There wasn't a soul around this part of Downtown. Every building was dark and closed. Even the streetlamps were shutting off. There was no life down here.

And then I saw why.

Jagger turned into the parking lot of a cemetery. There were yards and yards of tombstones and stone crosses and angels. The place was silent, eerie, and dark--just the way I like it.

I looked over at Jagger when he shut the hearse off. "You brought me to a cemetery?" I asked softly.

I could barely see Jagger grin through the darkness in the car. "Yeah. But that's only half of the surprise," he said.

My eyes widened. There was more? My heart started to pound with excitement. I was so eager to find out what the rest of my surprise was. So far, this was turning out to be an amazing first date.

Jagger climbed out of the car and came around quickly to open my door for me. He didn't really have to do that, but it was very gentlemanly and he insisted. I was beginning to wonder how I could have ever called Jagger a jerk and not feel anything afterwards. Jagger was no jerk. He was kind to me, sweet to me…

And then suddenly, memories of what had happened in his coffin flooded back to me unexpectingly and unwanted. They had burst through the door I had locked them behind in the back of my head.

I shuddered. What was wrong with me that night? Why had I wanted that so badly? I was so eager, and the hunger and desire was so intense. I was lucky we hadn't done anything more than what we already did.

I shook my mind from that. I didn't want to waste the night thinking about how idiotic I was back then. That was over. Jagger and I promised each other that wouldn't happen again. Not until we were really ready. We weren't' ready now. We wouldn't be ready for a couple of years. I had no reason to worry about that.

"Emily?" Jagger's voice cut through my thoughts as I came back to reality. He was standing there with a confused expression across his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled and helped myself out. Jagger closed the passenger door and then walked over to the back, opening the door to the back of the hearse. There, he grabbed a single black backpack and closed the door, locking up.

"You stored a backpack in the back?" I asked, wondering why he just didn't have it up front with us.

"You would have snooped inside it if it was up with us," Jagger reasoned. I arched an eyebrow. I would have _so_ not done such a thing. Okay, yeah, of course I would have. I couldn't help the fact that I was just a very curious person and that suspicious objects get the best of me.

He slung the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly with care and gentleness. His skin was soft, and I remembered how wonderful his hands felt along my body.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head. Not acceptable. No-no. Bad. Wrong. Error. Invalid. This was all wrong. I had to stop thinking about that. I don't know why I had thought about that in the first place. I was so angry with myself for remembering that.

We approached the tall gate of the cemetery. I glanced it up, having to tilt my head back far.

"That is a tall fence," I said. Jagger chuckled.

"Not really. Well, to you probably," he smirked. I scoffed and gave him a dirty look.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me fat?" I joked, but still keeping my angry face. Jagger looked bewildered.

"Um, _no_. I was indicating that you were short, not fat."

I laughed. "I know. I was only playing with you. But thanks for calling me short," I said sarcastically. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me tightly.

"You're welcome, my beautiful vampiress," he said with a sexy grin. I flashed him my fangs. "Oh, aren't you the feisty one."

I rolled my eyes. "Jagger, you would say that," I said.

"I would?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you would.

"So how are we going to get over this? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really in the fence-hopping outfit," I said. Jagger glanced me down.

"Hmm, you're right. I hadn't noticed," he said, grinning. I slapped his arm lightly with the back of my hand.

"Jagger…"

"Don't worry, you're not going to hop the fence. I am," he assured. He shrugged off the backpack and handed it to me. "Here, hold this for just a sec."

I nodded and held the backpack close to my chest to shield it from the cold. Then, with extraordinary ease, Jagger gripped the bars and began to climb, like he was Spider-Man. When he reached the top, he swung his legs over and jumped off, landing lightly on the ground. I was amazed. Jagger had excellent fence-hopping skills.

When Jagger was on the ground, he dug into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a key that fit perfectly into the huge, old-fashioned lock that sealed the gate to the cemetery.

"Jagger, did you steal that?" I asked, eyeing the key with suspicion. When he had unlocked it, he opened the gate for me, and then quickly closed it, locking it back up.

"No. Don't be ridiculous, baby. I'm just_ temporarily borrowing_ it," he said with great emphasis on "temporarily borrowing". I arched an eyebrow.

"Jagger, do I look stupid?" I asked.

"No, you look very beautiful," he replied. I sighed. Wonderful. My boyfriend, the thief.

Jagger took back both the backpack and my hand as we trailed along the maze of tombstones. I was careful not to step on anybody's grave, for that would be very disrespectful. I wanted to pay respect to all those who had passed and a perfect way to do that was to stay clear of stepping on top of their patch of grass.

We walked far into the graveyard, passing many graves on the way. We arrived at this tall willow tree with thin vines hanging down, like an umbrella.

"Here we are," Jagger said. He let go of my hand and I watched him take off the backpack. He knelt down on the ground and unzipped it. I waited anxiously to see what he would pull out.

He reached in and pulled out a black blanket and laid it on the grass. He crawled onto it and began to pull out a small candelabra, which he placed on a nearby tomb. He pulled out a few other candles and organized them on the tomb with the candelabra. Next, he pulled out some plates and it immediately hit me.

"Jagger!" I gasped. Jagger froze and turned to me. "You brought me on a picnic!"

He smiled and set the plates down. "Well I guess it's not much of a surprise anymore," he chuckled. I knelt down on the blanket next to him, my face inches apart from his.

"This is the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," I whispered, looking into his sparkling mismatched colored eyes.

"Oh, I can't imagine that. You're much too beautiful to not have anything like this before," he said, a tone equally soft.

My eyes were on the verge of tears. I was so happy. Jagger had organized a picnic for our first date, my very first date.

"Oh, Jagger…"

And then I kissed him, my lips gently brushing against his. No hard friction. Just a soft, gentle kiss.

Jagger's fingers ran through my hair and his other hand was resting on my thigh. My hands were cupping his jaw as our lips moved together in synchronization.

This had to be one of the best nights of my life.

When we parted, Jagger finished setting everything up. He lit the candelabra and the other separate candles, giving us a soft, romantic glow in the yard.

Last, he pulled out a couple of Tupperware containers. The first one he handed to me.

"I hope it hasn't gotten cold," he mentioned as I lifted the lid. Inside was a deliciously-smelling steak cooked just right. I looked up.

"Jagger, you went through the trouble of cooking a steak?" I asked.

"It was no trouble at all. I was only worried that the steak would get cold before you ate it," he said. The Tupperware container was warm in my hands. I felt the steak with the knuckles of my first two fingers. It was fine. Not exactly hot off the grill, but it was warm enough.

I smiled at Jagger. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me," I said. Jagger returned the smile.

"I would do anything for you, Emily," he replied. "I love you with all of my heart."

The tears were too much to hold back.

Jagger's words felt like nothing I had felt before. I never knew words could be so heartwarming, so romantic, so loving. I didn't know what to say. The tears just kept strolling down my cheeks. I loved Jagger too. With all of my heart.

I placed the Tupperware container down and threw myself into Jagger, who caught me just in time. My arms wrapped around his neck as I cried softly into the crease of my elbow. I wasn't bawling, but I was crying nonetheless.

"What are you crying about, love?" he asked with a chuckle while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked up, my face most likely smeared with black eyeliner, and smiled. "I'm so happy, Jagger. I never thought I would be this happy, ever. Living a miserable life with my mother for most of my life and not having any friends…I'm just so happy I came here to live with Dad. I have friends--people who accept me for who I am. I have a boyfriend; a wonderful, charming, amazingly sexy boyfriend." I laughed, while wiping my tears.

"I'm happy you came too," he said. "I've never been able to share what I've shared with you with anybody else. I'm so happy that I get to have a girl like you."

We were silent for a brief moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Jagger was so handsome. It was hard to believe that this boy was all mine, even though I had known this for quite some time. Still, it was just so incredible. Jagger Maxwell, my dark white knight.

Our faces were getting closer and closer until I suddenly piped up, "We should probably eat the steak before it gets cold."

Jagger agreed. We let go of each other and picked up our Tupperware. I scooped my steak out with my fork onto the plate. Jagger was busy pouring me a glass of sparkling cider. How he fit that into his backpack without breaking it I have no idea. He handed me the wineglass, which I placed on the tomb next to the candles so it wouldn't spill over.

"I wish I could have brought more, but that was all I could fit in here," Jagger said, sort of saddened.

"This is perfect just the way you planned it," I assured, cutting my steak with my knife. Jagger was barely opening his Tupperware. I almost gagged on my steak when I saw him scoop out his own.

"Jagger, your steak is _raw_!" I exclaimed, noticing how red and bloody it was. I looked at him with a worried look. Jagger looked back as if nothing was wrong.

"It's just the way I prefer my meat," he said simply. I looked at him like he was crazy. The steak was _raw_ for crying out loud!

"You can get sick from eating it raw," I said.

"I've always eaten my meat this way. I've never gotten sick," he said. I sighed.

"Jagger, I don't want you to eat your meat raw. That's so unhealthy."

"I'll be fine, Emily. Just eat your meat," Jagger snapped. I widened my eyes, totally taken aback. What had he just said to me?

"Excuse me?"

Jagger's eyebrows narrowed. "Let me eat my food the way I want to eat it," he retorted. I glared, but then suddenly I softened up. He was right. Who was I to judge how he should eat his food? If the boy liked to it his steak raw, then by golly let him eat it raw. I shouldn't be ruining the evening over something so stupid as to meat.

"I'm sorry Jagger," I apologized. Jagger sighed. His fork had stabbed a piece of red and bloody meat.

"It's not your fault. Any normal human would have had your same reaction, probably even worse," he said.

"But I'm any normal human," I said with slight humor. Jagger smiled a bit, but then it went back to a frown.

"I eat like this for a reason," Jagger said. I tilted my head a bit.

"Why is that?" I asked softly.

Jagger took a deep breath. He was silent for a while.

My heart literally stopped beating for maybe more than ten seconds when Jagger spoke again, and it wasn't because his voice was so alluring.

"Because, Emily, I…am a vampire," he said as two shiny white, pointed fangs appeared in his mouth.


End file.
